Continue forward and don't look back
by Rizzy2
Summary: They had survived apocalypse, and was getting back to normality in the institute. Or as normal it could be.. accidents a causing chaos, bad dreams come and go, mutant "gifts" are out of control, new mutants arrive and big secrets are accidentally told.. But the x-men are great problem solvers, right? (I jump a lot in time and date, just so you know, and there is a lot of Kurtty..)
1. A break from Exhaustion

**After reading a lot of fan-fiction i decided to make my own. This is the first story i ever made in here, so please don't judge me to hard... This story/Series is taking place after the fight against Apocalypse I am a pretty big Kurtty fan after reading some really good stories in here, so there will probably be some cute little moments here and there. I know it's a little short, but didn't want to make it too long, in case you guys didn't like it...**

**I do not own X-men Evolution**

* * *

It was Saturday, and the x-men finally had a day of without practice.  
They all decided to go to the local carnival, just to get some fun out of the day.

There was a lot of people that day, enjoying themselves.  
Even the brotherhood was there.  
Jean and Scott was finally together, and they used every opportunity they got to be alone.  
Evan was with the newbies. Kurt and Kitty was (in the beginning) with them too, but left the group after some time.  
It wasn't weird they left to be alone, since they clearly liked each other.  
Rouge was with Tabitha, and they actually had it quite fun, bombing people's food.

The only person who did not had it fun at all, was Lance.  
He was angry, because him and Kitty broke up only a week ago,  
and now she was with the blue boy instead of him.  
He was pretty pissed, and couldn't stop thinking about her:  
Her sweet smell, the big blue eyes, and her smile. Yes, her big white smile..  
Yup. He was not happy at all...

* * *

In the center of the carnival we find Kitty and Kurt, trying the spinning tops  
one's again, after trying it 100 of times before..

Kitty: "That was so fun!"

Kurt looks oddly at her, completely finished by dizziness, and replies..  
Kurt: "Ja, the first five times was truly amusing, but after trying it  
fifteen times, it gets a little.."

He groaned a little, still a bit dizzy.

Kitty: "Hey whats wrong Kurt, your felling nauseous?"

Kurt: "Was, no! not at all..

she looks at him go from side to side, when she finally gets her arm around his chest, helping him to go steady.

Kitty: "Your probably just hungry. Let's get some food!"

Kurt: "You know me to well, Kätzchen."

Kitty: "Yes i do." She said with a slight grin.

They where on there way to the Restaurant, near the fountain. It was a nice little place. There was calm and cozy,  
and they had the most delicious food. But unfortunately, they ran right in to Lance, who was on his way home..

Lance: "Kitty! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

Kitty: " Drop it Lance, i don't wanna talk to you!"

Lance: "Oh, i see, because the demon is here, you don't wanna talk to me!"

Kitty: "Hey, let Kurt out of this!"

Lance: Or else what, he'll bite me?!"

Kitty was getting really angry about Lance calling Kurt and animal, and end up giving up,  
so Kurt didn't have to listen to more of Lance's spiteful words.

Kitty: "Kurt, find us a table, i'll be there shortly!"

Kurt: "Are you zure you can do this alone?"

Kitty: " I have never been more Sure." She mumbles, with a strong look in here eyes. Kurt walks away,  
so Kitty finally could Get the whole situation solved...

* * *

**That was it. I know it was short, but please review, and tell me if you wan't me to continue the story...**


	2. Saturday is ruined

**I have now posted chapter two, and it's a little longer than chapter one. I know this one is a little weird, but I needed it to support some things that are happening later.. Be sweet to give a review, and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own X-men Evolution...**

* * *

Kitty was very disappointed in Lance. Yes he could be a jerk from time to time, but this time was he going too far.

Kitty: "What do you want Lance, besides insulting my friends as always!"

Lance: "Just drop it Kitty, i know you and the blue freak is having a fling!"

Kitty: " And if we do? What the heck is your problem!

They had started to shout at each other.  
People were starting to assembled in a large circle around them, to see what was going on.

Lance: "My Problem Kitty, is the fact that you chose him instead of me!"

Kitty: I didn't break up with you because of Kurt! Or you know what, maybe i did! But the main reason I did it was  
because you were acting like a total JERK!

Lance was furious, and you could feel could feel that the ground was beginning to shake..

Kurt was standing inside the crowd, but not as one of the fronts, cause if Kitty saw him, then she would just might get some stupid idea,  
that he didn't believe she could handle him alone. He just kept an eye on Kitty to make sure, that Lance wouldn't hurt her.

Lance: "You just can't accept how perfect we were together! You were the only one who made my life value!"

He looked at her with desperate eyes, and she felt a sudden sense of vulnerability. He loved her, and all she did was breaking his heart.  
She walked up close to him and looked him straight into his big dark eyes.

Kitty: "Lance listen.. You have to accept its over between us.."

Lance: " I love you Kitty. You don't know how it fells, when people don't love you back! But trust me, you'll soon find out!"

He clenched his fists hard together, and the earth began to shake even more. People ran away screaming, and the ring of people became  
smaller and smaller. Eventually was only Kurt left, and Kitty immediately spotted him.

Kitty: "I told you to let me do it alone!" she shouted, confused and unfocused.

Lance was now just even more mad and was just a second in from beating poor kitty of pure despair,  
when Kurt teleported himself right in between them, causing him to be hit instead of here.  
He was hit right on the nose, causing his head to bend behind. Then he fell straight to the ground.

* * *

Kitty was in shock. Lance stood right there with blood on his hands, and Kurt was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
it could have been her who was lying knocked out on the ground, but it wasn't. He sacrificed himself, he could have been killed.  
But thank goodness that didn't happen. Kitty was truly malicious. Here eyes gloved like a cold blue fire, and she was not open for excuses.  
She was ready to rip his hart out! Literally. She was'n sure she could do that, , however, she was ready to try it. She went directly up to him.  
He began to go back, but stopped as he stood up against a wall. She slapped him so powerfully and precisely, so you could hear it several feet away.

Kitty: "LANCE YOU PSYCHO! If you really can't see why i broke up with you, then look at that boy on the ground!  
You can't control your rage, and it only brings violence and destruction with it! It would have been me lying there bleeding if it wasn't for him!  
If you ever as much as consider to approach me and Kurt again, i'll promise you, it will be a meeting you don't get alive from!"

Lance looked insecure down on his hand, to then respond Kitty with a shaky voice. "I'm s-sorry." He then walked slowly away.

Kitty sat down beside Kurt. He lay on his side, half curled up. She tried to get some of the blood from his nose away,  
by removing it with her fingers. It was pretty sticky, but she didn't have any paper to wipe it of with.

Kitty: "Oh Fuzzy elf, why did you do that! Please, wake up!"

* * *

Kitty's sitting besides Kurt

She started crying, as his eyes began to open, and fainted words finally came out of him...

Kurt: "Keety, why are crying?"

Kitty: Kurt! You're awake! She shouts, relieved.

She gives him a kiss in the heat of the moment, and are now looking deeply into his eyes, blushing. Kurt looks at her in surprise.

What did I miss? He asks all weak and confused.

Kitty: "Lance hit you. Don't you remember?

Kurt: "Not really."

Kitty: "You know what, it doesn't matter as long as you are okay.. You are okay right?"

Kurt: "If you by that thinks that having a terrible neck pain and a pounding headache is okay, then yes, I feel wonderful.."

* * *

**That's it, hope you liked it! Pleas give a review**

**I will make more chapters, but only if you want it..**


	3. out is good but home is best

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reads this, an sorry if someone out there has a story that looks like this one. Again, English isn't my main language, so please tell me if you see any misspellings..**

**I Don't own x-men...**

* * *

They had returned to the institute. Beast had checked Kurt two times to make sure he had not missed something.  
They were in the part of the building they called the infirmary. Kitty stood outside the door, and waited for Beast let her in.  
she had been waiting quite a while, before he finally opened the door and let her come inside.

The professor was there to. He had heard the whole story, and was not exactly proud of the ending. Lance could be a possible threat,  
which wasn't Charles intentions. He had hoped for a reconciliation between old enemies, which in for now, seemed to fail badly..

kitty stood and looked awkward out the window for a moment, before she took a chair, and sat next to a sleepy elf.

Charles: "how is he?"

Beast: "Well, the good thing is, his nose, as I feared was broken, is unharmed.."

Charles: "And the bad thing?"

Beast: "he's got a mild concussion and a mild whiplash that we need to look more closely at.  
I'm afraid he has to stay in bed some days.."

Kitty: "Wait, what is whiplash?" She asked a little curious..

Beast: "Whiplash is an sudden and violent wave movement, that spreads from the lower back and up toward the head."

Kitty: "Which means..."

Beast: "it means he can't perform powerful movements the next few days, since it can cause severe side effects for the future.."

Charles: "So, This means he's is exempted from Danger Room sessions this week?"

Beast: "And possibly school to.."

Kitty: "But if he can't perform powerful movements, is teleportation then exempted to?"

Beast:"I hadn't considered it further, as I'm not quite sure how much it takes from him physically,  
but now that you mention it, it's probably best to keep it to a minimum.. .."

Charles: "What about the head, is that something we need to watch out for?"

Beast: "Not directly applicable, as it is a slight concussion. He just need to have a lot of rest."

Kitty: "So he will soon be like, healthy again?"

Beast: "Yes Kitty, he will. But I'll keep him in here tonight for observation. Just in case something goes wrong."

Charles: "Now when we talk about night. Kitty, it's far past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow."

Kitty: "Of course professor. I am also like, completely exhausted. I'll go to bed now. God night Beast, good night professor."

Kitty gets up and gives Kurt a kiss on the forehead. "Good night elf. 'll see you tomorrow"

She goes to the door, giving a final glance of the elf, before she leaves the room.

Kurt lies with closed eyes as a wide smile finally appears. "She will definitely not get together with Lance again after this."  
That was the last he managed to think about before he fell asleep again...

* * *

It was an early Monday morning, and Kitty's alarm clock rang as always 6:30 am  
She found it almost impossible to wake up, as she had first gone to bed at 2 pm  
She had not exactly been sleeping. She had just been lying in her bed, listening to the clock ticking,  
and the branches of the tree outside as they hit the window.

She had pulled herself together and turned off the alarm.  
Now she lay with one leg and arm outside the bed, which ended up being a very awkward position.  
after a twenty minutes time, came Rogue over to her bed, and tried to wake her..

Rogue: "Hey girl, are you going to lie there the whole day?"

Kitty: "No i'm not, i just need five more minutes..."

Rogue: "You don't have that long, it's already 6:50"

Kitty didn't say anything, which annoyed Rogue. She pulled the covers Kitty was laying on, making her fall to the floor..

Kitty: "Alright already! I'm awake!" She said a little angry..

Rogue: "Good, we are eating in teen minutes.."

Kitty Hurried in the shower, got dressed, and faded down through the floor to end up right next to the kitchen.  
She took a bowl of loop rings, and sat down at the table. Some had already finished eating, while others, like herself, had only just sat down.  
She was too tired to think clearly. She felt her head become heavier and heavier, and finally found it in the bowl of breakfast.

Jean: "Kitty, are you okay?"

she took her head out of the bowl in a hurry, and looked at Jean in confusion.

Kitty: "What? Yes, i'm fine, just a little tired.."

Jean: "I can see", she says, while she takes a loop of Kitty's eye.

Every one in the kitchen was laughing now, and she found it really embarrassing. she hurried to wash her plate, and went against the garage.  
Scott had promised to drive her and Evan to school. She had actually driving license herself, but no one was comfortable with letting _her_ drive.  
She was the first in the garage, and it was perfectly fine. She lay back in the car and waited, and after a few minutes she was asleep.

When Scott saw her lie and snore, he took her up and put her to bed

Scott: "It is better that you sleep in your bed than sleeping during class" He said to himself as he turned the light of, and left her room..


	4. dark silhouettes

**I don't know how much people who's actually gonna read this, but thank you to the one who does! It means a lot!  
****This chapter starts in a memory/dream, just so you don't gets confused... :)**

**I do not own x-men**

* * *

It was dark, and he stood in a marketplace, that seemed painfully familiar to him.  
He could feel a warm breeze, and a loud noise of people yelling.  
He goes after the yelling, and sees a big angry mob with torches in their hands, surrounding something.  
He then heard a loud and stridently scream from the center of the circle, and then,  
in all its horror, saw a huge flame rise. He ran in through the large circle of people,  
to see what was happening. But before he reached into the middle,  
it dawned on him that no one screamed over his demonic appearance.  
He looked down at his wrist and realized, that he had his holowatch on.  
He didn't look like a devil, he looked.. normal.  
Kurt heard the scream again, and continued towards the center.  
He finally came through, and now stood right in the front of the mob.  
There was a girl tied to a pole, as she screamed for mercy. It was Kitty.

Kurt was not happy to see his best friend in such terrible pain,  
but could not do anything else than look at her. someone, or something, kept him from saving her.  
Kitty made eye contact with him, and now screamed to him in fear..

Kitty: KURT! SAVE ME, I BEG YOU!

He didn't even answer, he just looked at her, as tears came down his chin..

Kitty: PLEASE, DON'T LET ME DIE! DO SOMETHING!

A big, strange man came over to Kurt, and whispered into his ear, almost as if he was doing a countdown...

Stranger: Well, how is it feeling, being one of the watchers? being normal..  
She is gonna feel the pain you felt, but this time, no one will come to her rescue..  
You can't save her Kurt.. she's gonna die, and you can't do anything...  
She is dying, and you are not doing anything, than looking at her..  
You can't save her... little Kitty-cat will die!

He woke up from a nightmare, which caused a shiver down the spine.  
"It was just a dream!" He kept telling himself, as he sat up on the bed, bathed in sweat.  
"Kitty is sleeping, she's okay! It was just a dream!"

He curled himself into a ball, as tears kept dripping from his eyes.  
"what if it's true.. What if shes near death.."  
He pulled himself together and ported into Kitty's room.

He walked over to her bed as quietly as he could, and put a hand on her chest. She breathed.  
She was not ill or injured, but he could not bring himself to leave her.  
What if something happened when he left the room. He would never forgive himself.  
And just to make it worse He kept hearing the same voice over and over again:  
She will die, and you can't save her ..  
He lay at the foot of Kitty's bed, curled himself together and fell asleep.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Kitty woke with a sudden gasp, as she felt something tighten around her ankle.

she stare down to her feet when she sees a certain blue sleeping elf. It was the tail that kept a firm grip on her foot.

Kitty: "Kurt, what are you doing in here!"

He wakes up as she tries to get his tail of her foot.

Kitty: How long have you been laying there?

Kurt: " I been here since midnight" He says still a little sleepy.

Kitty: "Why aren't you laying in your own bet?!"

Kurt: " I.. Kinda had a nightmare..." He said looking down, not making eye contact with her.

Kitty sits down beside him, and takes a arm around his chest, in an attempt to give him a hug.

Kitty: "You know, you just had to wake me, and then we could talk about it.."

Kurt: " Ja I know, but i didn't wan't to ruin your dreams, just because of mine..."

Kitty: "You wan't do that, you can't ruin them.. I'm always here for you, and you know that!  
Besides that, i thought the nightmares was stopping, you told me that, not long ago.."

Kurt: "I know, and they were.. But after the Carnival, they been coming back to me.."

Kitty: "But, What was your nightmare about?" She asked, a little worried.

He looked her right through the big blue eyes of hers, as she looked through his sad and pale ones.  
He took her hand, ready to tell her his biggest fear..

Kurt: "Losing you"

* * *

**That was it! Hope you liked it, if not, then i'm sorry for wasting your time...  
Please give a review, and tell me what you think!  
**


	5. Paintball

**First of all... thanks to everyone for the ****reviews, i really appreciate it!**

**This chapter is gonna be a little less dark and little more fun. Everyone needs a little fun sometimes, right..**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and almost everyone was asleep. You could not really blame anyone, it was only 6:00 am.  
There was actually quiet in the institute, or, there was, until alarm clocks in every room started beeping.

Kitty: No, not now, i wanna sleep!  
She took her pillow over her head, in attempt to get the noise to disappear, and then throws the pillow at the clock.  
She then looked toward Rogue's bed.

Kitty: "Aren't you tired of getting up this early?"

Rogue: "You bet i am..."

Kitty: I mean, can't the training be moved to, like, 9:00 am, maybe 10:00.."

Rouge sits up and rubs her eyes.

Kitty: "Why do we have to do it anyway? Why can't we just use the weekends to relax!"

Rogue: "I don't know, ask the professor..."

Kitty stays sleepily out of bed, and with almost closed eyes, tries to find her wardrobe.  
Rogue is about to fall asleep again, but wakes up as a sudden weird noise comes from the hall.

Rogue: " (Gasp), are there already war for the bathrooms?

Kitty: "Well, in times like this, i'm glad we have our own bathroom.."

Kitty walks towards the door to the toilet. She opens the door and gets a big shock when she sees Rahne standing right in front of her with wet hair..

Kitty: Rahne! What are you doing in here!

Rahne: "Oh Kitty! Sorry if i scared you! I just borrowed your shower. I hope its okay?"

Kitty: It is, i guess.. But why couldn't you, you know, use the one you are assigned?"

Rahne: "You mean the bathroom they all are fighting for? Well, you and Rogue were asleep, and I thought it would be much more relaxing without  
constant knocking at the door.. so i borrowed yours."

Kitty: " I see.. But next time, ask first, okay?" She looks at her still a little shocked.

Rahne: "Of course. And don't worry, you wan't see me in here again.. by the way.. You guys are really lucky to have your own bathroom..."

Rahne takes her things, leaving Kitty blushing in embarrassment..

Rogue: "Well that wasn't awkward at all.."

Kitty: " It's just like You don't have any privacy anymore! But never mind, I'll take a shower.."

She gets in, locks the door, and then realizes that the shower is clogged with wolf hair.  
She then storms out of the bathroom, and sits down on the bed next to Rogue.

Kitty: "You know, this place is totally far from normal!"

oOo

After a breakfast that almost ended with a food fight, everyone had to meet outside for a training session with Beast. No one knew what was going to happen.  
All they knew was, that they had to take some normal clothes they didn't care to much about on, as it was going to be messy...

Beast: "Okay kids, today were gonna play paintball..."

everyone began to shout and dance around. It was something most of them had wanted to try for a long time..

Beast: "Do you all know the rules... Yes... Good, then i'll begin making the teams. The older students will be two and two, the newbies four and four.

Bobby: "Can't you stop calling us newbies, we have been here way to long for that.."

Beast: Its possible you have been here long now Bobby, but you still acts as irresponsible as always..

Bobby: Oh really, sins then?

Beast: "Sins yesterday when you froze the hole garage with ice."

Bobby: "hey that's not fair, I sneezed.."

Beast: "anyway, let's get on with the game. Jean you're with Scott, Kitty you're with Rogue, and Evan you're with Kurt..  
Then Bobby, Sam, Jubilation and Jamie. You four is a team.  
And last team is Amara, Ray, Rahne and Roberto.

Each of them got a paintball gun, and was now getting ready by hiding behind trees, rocks, and, in general, everything you can hide behind.  
As the whistle sounded, the game started. All flew from one hiding place to another, while they did everything they could to hit the opponents.  
There flew paint around on all sides, and most of it ended on trees and shrubs. It was allowed to use there special abilities, and they were definitely in used.  
The first to fall was Jamie, and short after Jubilation.

Bobby: "Come on, we already lost two! Get in the game!"

Amara was looking out for someone to shoot, when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She then turns around and shoots without seeing who it is first.

Ray: "Really Amara! Were on the same team!"

Amara: "Then don't sneak up to me like that!"

They began a discussion that quickly interrupted as Amara got hit by Sam.

Sam: "Yes! One down!"

As he enjoyed his small victory, Rahne sneaked up behind, an shot him.

Sam: "Hey, that wasn't fair!"

Rahne: "You just have to keep up instead of goofing around.."

Meanwhile Scott, Jean and Evan had been shot, so now only Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Rahne was left..  
Bobby had finally gotten Rahne, and was sure he would win the whole game.  
But as he, for a moment, had no idear where the other players were, Rogue came out from her hiding and shot him.

Bobby: "great! I got Rahne, but for what price! Being shot by you?"

Rogue: Oh i'm sorry Bobby, should i have waited?

As Rogue is being sarcastic, Kurt is sitting in a tree not long away, and waits for the right moment to make a surprise attack.  
She goes right under the tree, and right in the trap, in attempt to search for Kitty. Kurt then swings down, still holding on to the branch with his tail.  
He now hangs upside down, and shots Rouge.

Rogue: Elf!

Kurt: You know, i think blue is a nice color to you sis..

He then swung himself up into the tree again

oOo

After about an hour, only two mutants was still in the game. Kitty and Kurt. it was not a big surprised that it was these two left in the wilderness..  
A girl who can go through almost everything, is pretty hard to hit, unless you gets her by surprise, and then a boy with  
amazing acrobatic skills, with a blue dark color, perfect as camouflage in the dark trees, and then with the ability to teleport..  
They were almost impossible to beat.

Kurt: Hey Kätzhen, looks like we are enemy's now..

Kitty: Then it's good we don't have to kill each other..

Amara: This is gonna be good...

All the dead players now sat in a group on the grass, and looked while the game continued...

Kitty: "You can't keep hiding in the trees Kurt!"

Kurt: "I don't know, I think it works just fine..."

Kitty: "Well, then i'm coming up!"

Kitty tries to climb up the tree, as Kurt teleports to the grown.

Kurt: "What are you doing Keety?"

Kitty: "What do it looks like, i'm climbing.."

She is trying to climb a tree with no branches to step on, so it most of all looks like shes hugging the tree.  
The fuzzy elf is just about to shot her, but can't stop looking at her with sympathy..

Kurt: "Come down from there, i can't shot you like that.."

Kitty: "Hey, not everyone is as good at climbing trees as you are!.."

Kurt: "Then come down so we can make it a fair game"

Kitty: " Alright then.."

She gets down, and they are now only four to five feet's apart..  
Kitty begins the battle, but misses as Kurt just teleports himself behind her. He then shots at her, but he misses to, as the paint just goes right trough Kitty.  
Kitty then turns quickly, and gives Kurt a triple paint bath.. He then falls on the tail..

Kitty: "So you though you could surprise me like that? I know you all to well to fall for that.."

She gives him a big smile, and a helping hand to get him back on his feet. Everyone begins to cheer. They lift Kitty into the air, while they are shouting:

KITTY'S THE MASTER OF PAINTBALL!

oOo

After taking the longest shower ever, Kurt had still not got all the paint out of the fur. He didn't have a shirt on as they played, as it was way to hot.  
so now he had big dots in every color possible, every were on his upper body, but it was far better than getting a heatstroke..

Just wait Kitty, i'll have payback... He though with a big grin on his face..

As he finally was done in the shower, he took a water balloon and filled it with green paint. He then got Evan into his mischievous plan.  
The plan was to get Kitty outside, and then through the balloon at her.

Evan stood behind a bush, looking after Kitty, not long away from Kurt, who was right above the door to the institute.  
Evan had told her they had a important meeting outside in about, ten minutes ago, so she could come at any time now.  
Kurt was all focused at the door, so he didn't even hear Kitty, as she had phased herself up at the little balcony he sat on..

Kitty: Hey Kurt! She said, as she laid her hands on his shoulder..

Kurt: Keety!

He lost the balloon he had in his hand, and just as it felt, the front door opened, and a very surprised Jean now stood there with awful green hair.

Jean: ELF!

Kurt: "Oh oh, this is gonna cause a lot of trouble.."

Kitty looked at him and felt a bit accomplice. Just as she was gonna apologize, he disappeared in a big BAMF

* * *

**Well, that was me, trying something a little different.. I don't know what you think, but i had it kinda fun while making this.  
Please give a review and tell me if it was good or bad, or tell me if there was something i have to do better.. **


	6. A week in the rain forest

**First of all... Thank you for reading! **

**This chapter takes place in a rain forest, with virtually all the students from the mutant institute. except for Rogue.  
****Why they are there? Because Logan thought it would be a perfect place for survival training. His plan was simple:  
****they had to survive a week in the wild, and only make use of their abilities in emergency situations.  
****The teachers are Logan, Beast, Ororo, Jean and Scott. Just five teachers, where Jean and Scott Just was in between the "teacher" and "student"  
****stage.** **Read to find out how that ends...****  
**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

-  
"Aw my head!"  
That was probably the first thing Kitty thought when she woke up in a hot and humid tent, with a pounding migraine.  
She had bandage around her left leg, but couldn't remember why.  
The only thing she could remember was, that her and Kurt had taken a shortcut in between the tall grass,  
in a ridiculous attempt to catch up with the others who were far ahead..  
-

* * *

**Earlier...**

Logan: we're almost there. The camp is only a twenty minutes walk from here.

They had walked for almost tree hours and people were getting really tired.

Jubilee: "Can't we take a break Logan, my feet's are aching!"

Logan: "No, we can't! we are almost there, and if we stop now, it will be harder to get started again.."

Jubilee: "But what about those who have fallen behind, they need a chance to keep up with the group?  
Unless you want your students to get lost in the woods."

Logan: "Arrh, alright then.. HEY KIDS, LISTEN! WE ARE TAKING A MINOR BREAK! DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE,  
IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE 15 MINUTES, THEN WE CONTINUE, UNDERSTAND?"

All: Yes Sir!

.

oOo

**Somewhere deeper in the woods**

Kitty: "Come on Kurt, we are getting further and further behind.. We have to move faster!"

They had been part of the group, but had begun to lag behind from half an hour ago because Kurt felt ill.  
He clung himself to everything they meet in an attempt to stay on his feet.  
Kitty had taken it quietly and helped as much as she could, but as she no longer was able to see the others,  
she began to rush at him. However, he didn't exactly get faster of it, only weaker. But then she got an idea...

Kitty:" If we are going to catch up with them, then we have to make a shortcut over the grass here.."

Kurt: "But Logan told us to follow the path!"

Kitty: "I know, but its way faster.."

Kurt: But he said it could be dangerous.."

Kitty: "Don't be a coward. We'll end up getting lost if we don't speed up.  
And what could passably go wrong.. Besides, i don't think you wanna take the long way either."

He was about to say no, and stay at the path, but as he merely got worse and worse, he just wanted to get back as fast as possible.

Kurt: (Gasp) "Okay fine, we'll take the short way"

Kitty: "Then come on, let's Keep going.."

Well, they chose the short way .. Or, the way she felt was shorter ..  
They had walked for a while, and Kitty was no longer sure which way they should go.  
the grass became higher and higher. At last they stood in the middle of nowhere with grass to there knees.

Kurt: Kitty, I'm s-sorry to say this, but I think we are lost..  
He was starting to strain, and was sweating profusely. It was almost impossible for him to remain upright because of dizziness.

Kitty: No, we're not lost, I'm sure I saw someone move a moment ago, We just have to keep going straight..

She would not admit it, but she agreed. They were lost, and it was her fault. It was always her who got in trouble,  
but this time there was no one to help her out. She stood for a moment and looked around.  
There were trees, trees and only trees, and it made her feel very insecure. But then she suddenly spots something moving.

Kitty: Hey, i think that was Bobby over there!

Kitty speed up, and didn't see that there was a small hole straight ahead, and of course she ran straight down into it..

Kurt: Is it just me, or have you become smaller.

Kitty: It's My foot, it's stuck in a hole!

Kurt: can't you just p-phase yourself out of it?

Kitty: Well I could do that, but I can feel something moving down there, and I'm not quite sure what it is.

Kurt: But if you phase out, it can't hurt you, can it?

Kitty: I'm not sure, i mean, i have to know what i'm phasing through, or it could get messy..

Kurt: But you c-can't sit there forever..

She knew that there wasn't any other way out, so she took the chance, and started to pull her foot up nice and quiet.  
She was almost free, but then she got a nasty surprise.  
the animal she felt moving, had now taken a firm hold on her ankle.  
It turned out to be a snake, and it was obvious that it wasn't pleased to be squashed.  
she got her foot completely out of the hole, and released a huge scream in pain. The snake released, and twisted away in fear..

Kurt: Kitty! Lay still! Don't move!  
Kitty: I'm s-sorry Kurt. It's my fault we are lost. I should have listened to you, and stayed at the path..  
Kurt: No i'm sorry. I should have walked faster!

Her leg began to swell, and she was just as sweaty as Kurt, if not more.  
Kitty struggled to stay awake, but it was as god as impossible.  
She closed her eyes, and feel asleep..

Kurt: Kitty, stay awake! You can't just leave me here! KITTY!  
Suddenly the roles were reversed. Kitty was near death, and he could do nothing to help her.  
He remembered the dream he had had the last several nights, where Kitty was bound to a pole, with tears in her eyes,  
and yelled to him: please, help me! You can't just let me die here! Help me!  
And then the man who told him, that he wouldn't be able to save her, she would die, and he would just stand there, watching.

No, it couldn't be true! He had looked after her, cared for her, and saved her more than ones. It couldn't just end like this!  
But what could he do? He might be able to contact Jean Telepathically.. No, he had to many thoughts to do that.  
She was getting more and more lifeless, and the voice in his head got louder. She's gonna die, you can't save here!  
But then suddenly it dawned on him. Kitty had seen Bobby not far from where they sat,  
and they could not have gone much farther in such a short time.  
He gathered his very last forces and Bamfed himself and Kitty so far in the direction Kitty had appointed, as possible..

.

.

oOo

**Somewhere ahead..**

Logan: Okay kids, time to get going..

Everyone complained and grumbled, but it did not seem to affect Logan. He had got the scent of something.. Brimstone.  
He ran towards the smell, with all the students running with him. They got a bit of a shock when they saw Kitty lie on the ground,  
wet and pale, with a swollen leg, and Kurt sitting against a tree, sweating, with a tired and empty look.

Logan: Jean, contact Storm and Beast!

Logan Hurried over to check Kitty's condition , and commanded Scott to do the same on Kurt.

Logan: Hey half-pine, wake up will you..

Scott: How is she?

Logan: Not good, her pulse is pretty high.. Kurt?

Scott: His eyes is open, but i can't get contact with him.

suddenly start kitty's body to go into convulsions, and Logan tried hard to calm her.

Scott: What's happening!?

Logan: I don't know Bob, but we have to get back to the camp! Pronto!

They got gently picked up and brought back to the camp..

* * *

that leads us all back to the humid tent, with confused and still not fully awake Kitty.  
She sat up, opened the tent and got out. It was early in the morning,  
but it didn't take long before she found some who were awake.

Tabitha: Kitty, your awake! How is you feeling?

Kitty: Strange, but fine, i think.. How long have i slept?

Evan: Not long, just a day..

Kitty: Wait, where is Kurt!

Beast: Still sleeping, but i'm considering to wake him, so he can get something to eat..

Kitty: Is he okay?

Beast: He will be. Hes simply having a bad fever.

Evan and Tabby was set to prepare breakfast, and Kitty helped. Or, she kinda did.  
She was not allowed to make either pancakes, waffles, fried eggs..  
In fact, only table setting was she allowed to help with. But she didn't take it personally.  
She knew she was a bad kook, and that she probably never would get any better.

Once the meal was finished and the table was spread, people began to wake up.  
There hadn't gone many minutes until all the pancakes were gone, and the tables were full of hungry teenagers.  
But there was still missing one..

Kitty opened Kurt's tent, to see that he still slept. He shook, and looked like someone who really froze.  
She tugged gently at him, trying to wake him.

Kitty: Hey fuzzy, breakfast is ready.. Come out and get something to eat..

Kurt just gave her a distant gaze and said:

Kurt: I'm not hungry..

* * *

**Continue...**

Lance knew that no one but the professor was supposed to be home,  
and chose to use the opportunity to do a little spy work on Kitty's room.  
But what he didn't know was, that Rogue was home too.  
How will Lance get access to Kitty's room without her noticing him?

You'll find out in the next chapter!

**Make a review an tell me if you liked it, or if there is anything that can be done better.. **


	7. Sickness and secrets

**Hey everyone who reads this.. Thanks for reading this long!  
First of all, i wanna thank everyone for the reviews! :) **

**we are moving on from the last chapter, so if you haven't read that, then. well.. Never mind, just read anyway..**

**I do not own x men Evolution, or any other kind of it..**

* * *

Kitty: "Hey Kurt, I brought some food with me.."

It was evening, and Kurt was still sick. Kitty had tried to get food for him all day, but he had no appetite at all.  
She had now entered his tent for the fifth time.

Kitty: "Come on, just one bite. You would fell much better if you ate something.."

Kurt: "I can't."

Kitty: "What do you mean by can't? Of cause you can! Come on, just try.."

Kitty went directly to Kurt and sticks the plate right up in his face. He give a look at the food, and then utters a burp and covers his mouth.

Kitty: "oh, sorry...

There was an awkward silence, which continued for a few seconds, before Kitty finally replied.

Kitty: Well then, don't eat it. Just call if you should get your appetite back, okay..

He gave her a slight nod. She then left the tent, and as she stepped out, she ran right into Hank, who apparently had been looking for her.

Kitty: "Oh, sorry Hank! I can't believe how many times i had said sorry today.."

Hank: "It's alright, i was actually looking for you."

Kitty: " You was? Why, did i do something wrong?

Hank: " No, not at all, I just wanted to ask you for a favor.."

Kitty: "Sure. What can i do for you?"

Hank: I have to look after Kurt during the night, and last night, i didn't get much sleep. Could you keep an eye on him for me?"

Kitty: Of cause! I'll just sleep with him tonight. Its not like i haven't done that before..

Not long after saying that, she blushed of pure embarrassment.

Kitty: "No, it was not how I meant it!"

Hank: "Don't worry Kitty, i know. You don't have to justified yourself.."

Kitty: "It's not because it's forbidden to lie beside a friend ad night after a bad dream, or when it thunders outside, that can be pretty..."

Hank: "Kitty, stop! It's fine.."

Kitty: Sorry Hank, i didn't meant to say that. i'm just, not really myself today.. Now change of subject. You said he would get better, but he only seems to get worse..

I know. His temperature keeps rising. If he doesn't feel better tomorrow, I'm afraid I'll have to send him home.

Kitty "Well, if he goes home, then I go home too."

Hank: "But your not sick, are you?"

Kitty: "You know, i do feel a _little_ Dizzy.."

He looks dubious at her.

Hank: We'll look at it tomorrow. Goodnight Kitty, and sleep well

Kitty: Goodnight Hank.

She got her blanket and her pillow, went into the tent and fell asleep.

* * *

**in the meantime at the institute**

it had taken him some time and a lot of trouble avoiding the traps, but now he was finally just below kitty's window.  
He couldn't help but wonder why the window was open, when no one was suppose to be home.  
But before he could even think about it, he had found a ladder and was now on the way up.  
(Why there was a ladder just nearby is a whole different story)

when he finally reached the top, and was about to reach for the only safe entrance, Rogue closed the window.  
It got Lance to lose balance, causing the ladder to fall. Now he lay in a bush, confused.

Lance: "Right. So little miss Rogue is home alone. That could be a problem.." He thought to himself.

He got up and Brushed all the leaves of.

Lance: "Well, she won't stand in my way. I just have to lure her out of the room somehow. But first, i have to get inside.."

He ran to the front door, in hope that it was open, but no, it was locked.

Lance: Dammit! Then i have to find another way in..

He walked around the entire mansion when he finally found an open window.

Lance: yes finally! Now i just need the ladder to.. Oh great! I forgot the ladder at the other side!

He then walked the hole way back to get it, and as he got back to the open window, he finally got a way in..  
As he came in, he realized that he was in a bedroom. But not just a bedroom, no, it was the professor's.  
He was laying in his bed, sleeping.

Lance: Yes, of cause. Why not! I mean, of every stupid room in this entire mansion, i'm ending up here!

He sneaked past Charles as quiet as he could, without waking him, and was finally out in the hallway.  
or rather A hallway..

Lance: "This place is way to huge! Come on Lance, pull yourself together, you've been here before.  
You have even lived here as well as a week, so it should be a very easy task to get around."

He walked around confused in the different hallways, looking for the right door.  
He even went through the kitchen, which was a bit odd, since he didn't remember going downstairs.  
At last he stood at the door to Kitty's room. He could smell a wisp of perfume from inside.  
He opened the door gently to see if Rogue might have been falling asleep, as that would make the plan a lot easier..  
She was, to Lance's luck, sleeping.

Lance: "Great, and now for the thing i came for.."

He opened all the drawers that were present in the room, and finally found it. Kitty's diary.  
He had to know if Kitty was in love with the Demon. If she isn't, he might still have a chance...

Lance: Great, got it! Now i just have to get out, without waking..

Before he could finish his thoughts, he fell in a pile of laundry.

Rogue: "Who's there!"

Lance: "Oh shit, Busted!"

Rogue: Lance, is that you!"

Lance: Eh, no, i'm, eh, have to go!"

He began to run, as Rogue jumped out of bed and ran after him.

Rogue: Come back here!

He ran as fast as he could, pretty happy about his found, as he realize that it's not Kitty's Diary, but Rogue's..

Rogue: "Give it back you psycho!"

Lance: "If she catches me, I'm a dead man!"

He tried to block the way for her, but she just phased through it..

Lance: "Since when has Rogue could go through stuff!"

Lance finally got down to the front door, as he remembered, the door was looked. He ran in to the kitchen, locked the door, and ran to the nearest window..

Lance: "It's stock? Are you kidding me!"

Rogue then came phasing through the door, and grabbed Lance on the shoulder.

Rogue: "Give me back my diary!"

As she had forgot everything about the "don't touch others without your gloves on" thing, everything suddenly began to flash.  
When she finally let go, Lance was still standing. He was in shock, but he wasn't passed out.

Lance: "W-What just happened!"

Rogue: " I don't know, it kinda felt different than it use to feel.."

As his head suddenly felt a lot heavier, and he let go of the book. he leaned against the wall, and went right through it..

Rogue: "Lance!"

Outside of the building Lance kept on phasing through everything, until he finally got to the gate. He then phased through that as well, and was now safe.

Lance: "I don't know what you did to me Rogue, but thanks! One thing is having Kitty's Diary in book form, but now i have it all, inside my head.."

.

.

Charles: " Rogue, What happened? I heard you and a boy run yelling through the hall.."

The professor had woken up by the noise they had made. Now he stood with a weeping Rogue, who apparently was about to panic..

Rogue: "I don't know, he just went through the wall!"

Charles: "Who did that" He asked, a bit concerned. She has had migraine the past several days, and it was not impossible that she was beginning to hallucinate.

Rogue: "Lance! I touched him, and then he felt through the wall!"

Charles: "You say that you touched him?"

Rogue: "Yes.."

Charles: "Have you touched the any other the last few days, perhaps Kitty?"

Rogue: "Well, yes, i touched her some days ago by an accident.. Why?"

Charles: "Because it sounds like you gave her ability to Lance. It might be your powers in development.."

Rogue: "You think i gave Lance information about Kitty, by touching him? That's horrible! Poor Kitty.."

She began to cry even harder, when she came to think of all the problems between Kitty and Lance, that now would be doubled..

Rogue: "How will she ever be able to forgive me.."

* * *

**That was it. short and sweet. Please provide a review and tell me your opinion..  
**


	8. Making evil plans

**I don't have much to say, but here is a new chapter..**

**I don't own X-men...**

* * *

It was night, and Kitty kept hearing a sleepy voice call her name. She didn't feel so good, so she thought that it was the fever that spoke to her.  
She was dreaming that she was in the mall with some good friends, when she suddenly fell through the ground.  
She continued to fall and fall and fall until she land on the floor in the basement with a crunch.  
She woke up, scared and confused. She could not see anything, and not because it was dark, but because everything was blurred before her eyes.

Kurt: "Keety?" She could recognize the voice, but she couldn't find its owner.  
Kitty: "Kurt, where are you? She searched desperately for him with her eyes, but all to no avail.  
Kurt: "I'm right here, don't worry." she could feel a cold, long, shaking, snakelike thing wrapping around her waist.  
She was sure it was a snake, until she realized that it was all fuzzy.

Kurt had tried to wake her the Last ten minutes when she began to talk in her sleep. She was warm and dizzy.  
When her vision finally came back, was Kurt's big golden eyes the first thing she saw. Then she saw how weak and trembling he was.

Kurt: You okay Kätzchen?"  
Kitty: " I-i'm fine, just a little dizzy.. What abut you, your shaking like crazy.."  
Kurt: "I'm just freezing, that's all."

She looks at him with compassion. She lies down next to him,  
only a few centimeters from his beautiful eyes, and wraps half of her blanket around him.

Kurt: "Was are you doing?"  
Kitty: "I'm holding you warm."  
Kurt: Thanks Keety."

He stroked her cheek, and she did everything she could not to blush.

* * *

The next morning was Hank about to check up on Kurt and Kitty, as he sees them lie completely curled up sharing a blanket.  
Kitty had laid her head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt still had his tail around her waist.  
They looked tired and worn out, which led him to a decision: He would send them both home.  
He talked with Ororo, and convinced her to fly them back.

Kitty had talked deliriously all the way to the institute, and Kurt could not help but laugh a little at the sentences she came up with:

Kitty: "Kurt, do you think it's hamsters that controls Big Ben, or maybe hedgehogs?  
And why is ice cold, why not warm? Kurt, is it wired that i feel like a cucumber?  
If you were a fairy, would Logan then still call you elf? and what color should your wings then be? Oh, now i know, purple!"

Kurt: "Kitty, please, stop yourself, your not giving any sense.."

Kitty: "I once had a friend who was afraid of gnomes. stripes can be squard, right? Why do fish have a tail?  
What do you think clouds taste like, i think candyfloss.. Why do people not lay eggs, i would love to have baby hens.."

Kurt: "Ororo, are we there yet? Kitty's giving me a headache.."

Ororo: "Don't worry, were almost home.."

Kitty: "How long do you think i can hold my breath, i'll say an hour.."

Kitty began to hold her breath, which made Kurt panic.

Kurt: "No Kitty, stop it! breathe!

Her face was getting red, but she kept holding it, until Kurt gave her a mild slap in the face.

Kitty: "Aww dad, why are you beating me? MOM dad beats me!"

Ororo: "What's going on back there?"

Kitty: "Daddy is evil mommy, make him stop!"

Kitty began to cry, but not long after, she feel asleep..

* * *

The professor stood ready to welcome his sick students, as he blackbird landed.  
Ororo came out with a sleeping Kitty in her arms, and a completely overtired Kurt.

Charles: So how was the ride?

Kurt: "horrible. Kitty has done nothing but talk all the way.."

Charles: "But isn't that normal for her?"

Kurt: "Not if you heard the words she was saying.."

Charles: "Storm, get Kitty to bed immediately. And Kurt, try to get some sleep too."

Kurt: "Yes professor, i will."

* * *

**In the meantime at the brotherhood..**

Todd: "So, what your saying is, that you have both Kitty's powers, but also her mind? That's so cool!"

Pietro: "She's gonna be so mad at you when she finds out.."

Lance "who says she'll find out."

Pietro: "What do you mean, of cause she will! Rogue is going to tell her.."

Lance: "I don't think she wanna tell her roommate that she gave her mind to me."

Todd: "And your sure about that mate"

Lance: "Well, yeah i am. Kitty would never forgive her if she she told her"

Pietro: "How do you know?"

Lance: "Hello! I have Kitty's mind, so i know how she thinks!"

Todd: "So now it's allowed to say that you're thinking like a girl?"

They all started to laugh at Lance, who now was really angry, and went to his room.

Lance: "Yeah you all laugh at me now, but just wait and see.."

He was going to make a plan on how to get Kitty back. Now that he knew anything about her, it was obvious that he could not get her back provisionally.  
She was in love with Kurt. The freak had taken his lady, and that was not acceptable. He had to tear then apart somehow.. And then it hit him.  
One of the things was most afraid of, was that people found out his secret identity. And what could be better than the whole school found out who he really was,  
because of Kitty. The freak would be mad at her, she would feel that she lost her best friend/secret love, and would need a shoulder to cry on.  
And who would be ready to comfort her? He would, of course! He just had to get Kurt's little watch to break while the whole school is assembled,  
and make it look like it was kitty's fault. It was a brilliant idea that was unable to go wrong...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Please review...**


	9. Busted big time

**Hey you who reads this, thanks!**** now A quick ****shout out..**

**..**

**Dragoncat 6/29/13 . chapter 7**

Well, this will be interesting, won't it?

answer: Yes, yes it will..

...

grodo999 6/29/13 . chapter 7

man this going to be bad for kitty

answer: It truly will, but i have to say its going to be much worse for the one's she's close to..

...

Dragoncat7/4/13 . chapter 8

Please... Oh, please... Let this plan go wrong!

answer: I can't promise that...

...

grodo999 7/4/13 . chapter 8

man does lance hates kurt

Answer: Actually no, he don't, his just incredibly jealous, with can make some people lose there empathy..

...

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

.

So his plan was set. Lance was sure it was the only way to get Kitty back, and it couldn't go fast enough.  
Monday was the perfect day to break a certain blue boy's feelings. The hole school will be inside the gym hall to an important meeting,  
and that's the place were he finally get's his chance to talk to her again.

.

* * *

**Monday**

**.**

Beep, beep, beep...

The alarm clocks beeped once again in the institute, or, not really..  
All the students was finally home Logan's survival camp, and was all incredibly exhausted, so they got a day of from school.  
Everyone stayed home, except Rouge, Kurt and Kitty. They got no reason to stay home, as they weren't sick anymore.  
Kitty didn't hallucinate anymore, and Kurt had finally got rid of the fever. Rogue had talked with the professor just this morning,  
and through he was unsure of her upgraded abilities, he decided to send her to school anyway.

Kitty was the first one on to wake up that day. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, laid her makeup, and set her hair in under half an hour,  
and was now looking in her closet for something to wear. She finally found something she liked, she sat down on her bed besides a still sleeping elf.  
Her and Kurt had slept beside each other once again, as they both for some reason slept batter that way. She took a look on his sweet sleeping  
face, before she pulled of the blanket.

Kitty: "Hey Kurt, it's time to wake up!" She shook him gently in hope that he wouldn't be to hard to wake, but not a single word came out of the sleeping boy.  
Kitty: "Hurry Kurt, your gonna miss breakfast!" Just half a second after the words left her mouth, a now fully awake Kurt jumped out of bed,  
Picked a towel, and now rushed for the bathroom.

Kurt: "My god Keety, why didn't you wake me sooner!"

He gives a slight grin as he looks at the watch. It was only 6:30 am.

Kurt: "You tricked me, it's not late at all!" Kitty gave a small giggle as she spontaneously ran towards him to give him a big hug.  
Kurt: Your learning mein Kätzchen.

Kitty: I also have the expert in goofing to teach me! Now, go get a shower. I will in the meantime try an wake Miss sleeping pill over there from her trance.

* * *

Kurt: Okay, so i finally convinced Scott to borrow us his car. Are you two ready to roll?

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast, and now that they got a car, almost ready for school.  
All three had used the most of last week sleeping and watching movies in the rec room.  
It had been weirdly quiet when no one was home, but in the same time very cozy.

Rogue: "I'm done in a second, just go get the car ready."

Kurt: "All right then." (BAMF)

Kitty: "Nice getting back to school.." (Gasp)

Rogue: "Yeah, sure. Back to evil stares and whispering from every corner possible, that sounds like paradise.."

Kitty: "You know it could be worse. At least they don't throw things at us anymore.."

* * *

Kelly: "Alright everyone, sit down and listen..."

They were in the big gym hall at the school, were everyone was gathered to hear a important speech.  
Kitty sat beside Kurt, to Lance's relief, and Rouge sat on the other side of Kitty.

Kelly "So, as most of you know, there was an terrible fire in the library last Friday, an i guess we all know who did it. The mutants!

The hole hall started booing at the mutants, in agree with Kelly.

Rogue: what is he talking about! None of us have been in school!

Kitty: "Well i know someone who was.." She glances down at the Brotherhood, who's sitting not far away from were she was sitting,  
But strangely couldn't seem to find Lance. He was probably ditching. But what she didn't know, was that Lance was right below her seat,  
waiting for the right moment to phase his hand through Kurt's watch, and reveal him once and for all.

Kelly: "Because of them, we are now having big lack of books, which means lack of leaning material. A school without books, is no school at all!  
So us teachers have taken an important decision: To use the money we laid aside for the new outdoor aria.

Now the hole hall got really angry, and began to down stare the mutants, as it was there fault alone.

Kitty: "I really don't like this, look how they just stare at us!"

Rogue: "I don't think anyone like this, but we just have to ignore them."

Kitty took a good grip on Kurt's hand, and with that perfect timing, Lance phased his hand trough the chair, up trough there hands, and right trough the watch.  
Not more than few seconds past before a blue demon appeared. Not a single soul could keep there eyes away from the weird vision of Kurt,  
changing from a normal looking teenage boy, to a blue demon with fur. There was an Uncomfortably silence, as every eye in the hall was on him, and him alone.  
There eyes was filled with fear and confusion. It took some time before whispering began to fill the air, and then out of a sudden, a boy spoke out:

.

1 Boy: "Look, his a demon, a real living demon!"

2 Boy: " Come on, he can't be! Demons ain't hairy!

3 Girl: "How do you know, it's not like you have seen one before!"

4 Boy: "it is certainly the ugliest thing I've ever seen! Is it even human!"

2 boy: "I don't think so.."

2 girl: "He was probably the one who burned the library down!"

People started to leave the hall in horror.  
He had curled himself together, in an attempt to avoid the empty, dirty looks, and the halt-filled soda cans they throw at him.  
His fur was now all sticky and greasy, but that was the last thing he thought about, before he glanced at Kitty as a big question came out of him.

Kurt: Why? Why Keety why? I trusted you!

Before she could say a word, he disappeared in a big smoke, and a smell of sulfur, leaving a sad Kitty behind

Lance: "Kitty, what happened? How?"

She took a look up and saw a overwhelmed Lance at her side. For a moment she forgot how much she hated him, and gave him a long hug as she started to cry.

Kitty: "I didn't do anything, i swear! And now his mad at me, i'm sure he is!"

Lance: "Don't worry Kitty, everything will now be just fine.."

Rogue made an ugly grimace of Lance and grabbed Kitty.

Rogue: "Come on girl, we have to find Kurt. And no, Lance can't go with us!"

Lance: "Hey, don't be so bitchy, it wasn't my fault! But she's right, i'll just stay here. Call if you need a shoulder to cry on, okay.."

Kitty: "Sure.."

* * *

Kurt had Teleported himself all the way back to the institute, and in to his room. He cried, but as quite as possible.  
The last thing he needed right now was his "family" burst into his room, and kill the nice silence that filled his bedroom.  
But it couldn't keep that way for long, before his thoughts braked it.

Why Kitty.. How could she? It didn't look like her being mean. She was the sweet and understanding girl, who never hurt's anyone.  
She was the only one in the hole damn mansion he could tell everything to. All his secrets, fears, and even nightmares.  
Of all people who could go behind his back, was Kitty the one he feared the most.  
He felt the cry getting stronger as he looked in his mirror, with was placed just above the closet.  
Who could love a boy looked like him? Nobody! Not even his own mother, who has even been trying to kill him more than once.  
Hole Germany hates him, and now hole Bayville is going to hate him too!

Was it possible that his mutant "family" in reality also was afraid of him. They knew how he looked from the first time they saw him, but that didn't  
mean that he wasn't scary. Of cause they told him that he wasn't scary when he asked them, but it was possible just an act they did when he was around.  
Maybe the professor brainwashed them to like him. And what about the professor, is it possible that not even he liked him?  
Maybe he just needed hes powers, and not him in person. Maybe he was to dangerous to be a part of the brotherhood, and that was the reason he was an x-man.  
He could see it now. Hes destiny is to be alone. The lonely demon who watches you from the dark, hoping to see the sun one day without getting burned.

But what about the circus, the place he grew up?  
No, He didn't want to go back to the circus, just to be a part of the freak show again. Especially not now that everyone think he killed innocent children's..

No, he had to stay here, hoping for the best.. But why bother go to school anymore.. He will never get a job, a girlfriend, or a family.  
Just because of the way he look. He was doomed from birth to never get a happily ever after..

* * *

**Well, things went pretty bad for the elf.. Please review. **


	10. Face your problems and see the beaty

**I can't describe how much i loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys like's it too.. **

**Now, on with the story..**

* * *

Kitty and Rouge storms in trough the front door of the institute.

Rogue: "Are you sure he went home after what happened?"

Kitty: "Actually, no i'm not, but i have no idea where else to look.."

Rogue: "Well, i guess we'll find out soon."

Just as there on there way up the stairs, a deafening voice pops up..

Charles: Listen x-men, i need you all in my office in ten minutes!

Rogue: typical..

Kitty: Totally! What do think he wants?

Rogue: Probably just another mission..

.  
.

The more experienced mutants gathered in The office, all curious about the sudden meeting.

Evan: "Hey professor, what is it that is so important that you can't even be allowed to take a breather?"

Kitty: "Yeah, it's not like, the end of the world everyday, you know.."

Charles: "Yes i know Kitty, and you'll get your break right after this. Cerebro just found a new mutant.."

Scott: "But it picks up new mutants every day, what is so special with this one that it can't wait?"

Charles: "Her age. Shes only 10.."

Scott: "Then let's not just sit here, let's go!"

Kitty: "Wait professor, what about Kurt? He left school just small hours ago. Is he anywhere in the mansion?"

Charles: "I'm not sure, i haven't seen him.. I'll try and make a telepathic search.."

Kitty: "Uhmm, before you do that, i guess i have to tell you what happened.."

Charles: "There is no need to. I know what happened.."

Kitty: "You do.. But how?"

Charles: "I'm a telepath, and through i have my roles when it comes to privacy, there are still times where I can't just stand by as nothing is wrong."

Kitty: "In other words, you were spying on us..."

Charles: "Well, i'll rather say observing.. Never mind, i found him.. I'll go talk to him, and you follow the others to the jet."

Kitty: "Right, i'll go, if you admits you were spying.."

Charles: "Kitty, go, now!"

Kitty: "Okay, okay.."

* * *

Charles: Kurt, may i come in?

He had knocked on the door, and after yet no getting an answer, Charles went inside the boys dark room. He had been lying on his bed in what seemed like hours.

Charles: "Kurt listen, i know what happened to you today, and i.."

Kurt: "Can't do anything about it..."

Charles: "Well, that's true. I can't change the past, but you can change the future. I know it seems hard, but you can't give up without at least trying."

Kurt: " I have tried my hole live, and _nothing_ have changed! i can't just go out there, pretending i'm normal, when i'm not!"

Charles: "You _are_ normal Kurt! And if not even you can accept yourself, then how can you demand others to do so?"

Kurt: "I don't know! And i don't care anymore!" he turns around, his back against Charles, as tears started to fell his eyes again.

Charles: Yes you do! I _know_ you do! And so does everyone else here..

Kurt: "How do you know that? And why do you even care?"

Charles: "Because you're part of the family! You are among people that loves and support you! "

Kurt: "Well professor, family don't **hurt** each other!" He screamed in an heart broken manner, as he sat up, and looked right at the confused professor.

Charles: "What do you mean, no one wanna hurt you Kurt.."

Kurt: "You know, mind your own, and leave me alone please! I need some time to think.."

Charles: "So I can't count on your support right now.. You'd rather stay here feeling bad about yourself, than help your team, dealing with a possible new student?"

Kurt: "I.. I guess so.."

Charles: "Well, i can't really say i'm proud of you right now, but i understands your position. Just remember, hiding from your problems won't solve anything.."

Charles went out of the room, leaving and even more even more contemplative teenage boy..

Kurt: " The professor is right, you can't hide all you life.. Its time to help my family! But talking to Kätzchen may have to wait a little..

(BAMF)

.  
.

Scott: "Are we ready to fly professor?"

Charles: " Not yet. I have a feeling that we are going to have another passenger with us.."

(BAMF) A blue boy suddenly stands right in the middle of the yet, heading to a free seat.

Kurt: Missed me?

Kitty: Kurt, you're okay! You can't imaging how afraid i was!

Kurt: "Actually Kitty, i'm not okay, i feel terrible! But this isn't about neither you or me, it's about finding a little scared girl, who needs our help!"

* * *

They had finally reached their destination after a long flight full of awkward silence. They were now standing at a big and quite beautiful house,  
with a wonderful garden. The house was standing on a cliff, far away from society.

Kitty: "How can anyone be sad in a place this beautiful?"

Jean: "It seems to me as a very lonely place..."

Evan: "You think shes lonely? Come on, there have to be someone around here somewhere.."

Scott: "Maybe inside the house.."

Everyone went inside, except one.. Kurt. He was looking at the beautiful view of a falling sun..

Kurt: "If she feels lonely, then i know exactly were she is" he thought, as he followed the edge of the cliff, until he got his eyes on the little girl.

She was sitting at the edge of cliff with her knees curled up to her face. Her skin was a little dark, but not as dark as Evan, and she had a big red frizzy hair.  
She had a white dress, which looked like a sleeping dress. He couldn't really see her face, but she seemed sad. He was about to go closer, but stopped as he heard her sweet little innocent voice..

Girl: Isn't the sky beautiful.. So many pretty colors..

He then moved closer. So close that he was standing right beside her.

Kurt: Ja it surely is..

Girl: I wonder how it looks like, when your up there, looking down..

Kurt: You know, i'm sure it looks wonderful..

The girl then looked at him, smiling a bitter blue smile, and the elf finally saw her eyes. They were amazing. It was like looking in to a rainbow.  
(If you wanna know what i mean by "Looking like a rainbow" then click on this link/ copy it: fs70/PRE/i/2011/183/f/b/rainbow_eye_by_ )

Girl: What are your name stranger, and why are you here.

Kurt: My name is Kurt Wagner, i'm here with friends. We are here to talk to you..

Girl: About..

Kurt: About you being a mutant. I'll go get the others and..

Girl: No, please don't leave, stay. Its much nicer just talking to you..

Kurt: Okay, then may i ask.. what's you're name?

Girl: Clara.. Clara Landshester..

Kurt: Then Clara may i ask.. Where is your parents?

She gave him a sad stare, were after she looked down the cliff.. There was high trees when you looked down, and they stood almost unbelievably close to each other.

Clara: I - i don't have any. There dead..

Kurt: Oh, i'm sorry for asking..

Clara: No its okay, really.. Do you wanna know a secret.. This place isn't what it looks like..

Kurt: What do you mean? It all looks real to me.. Actually, it looks perfect!

Clara: Yes, because i want it to be. I wan't it to be perfect. But not anymore...

Suddenly everything began to flash. The sky went black, the garden withered, the paint on the house faded, and a sudden fog covered the once beautiful landscape.

Kurt: W- Was is happening!

Clara: The illustration fell apart..

Kurt: Illustration?!

Clara: Yes Kurt.. You wanted to know about my abilities.. I just showed you..

Kurt: I still don't understand..

Clara: I know. I can fell it. You are confused. But don't be. I'm just making bad dreams to good dreams..

Kurt: So you mean.. You hided the truth because it was bad, and made it good?

Clara: Yes.

Kurt: But why make it better, when you know its fake?

Clara: Because, i don't know. I just like it better that way..

Kurt: How long have you could do it? I mean, you, this is just crazy!

Clara: You think i'm weird? I know you do. And do you know what else i know? You are an illusion too!

Kurt looked down at his new repaired watch.

Kurt: You know what? Your right! I'm just an illusion of myself. Of the one i wan't to be..

Clara: I showed you the truth appearance of my world. Now its your turn to show me the real you..

Kurt: Sure.. He turned his watch off, now showing the little girl his real him.

Clara: Why hide like that, you aren't ugly.

Kurt: You know, you have just given me a lesson of life that ill never forget. Thank you! Now come on, you have to meet my family...

* * *

**What do you think? Please give a review and tell me what you liked/Disliked.. Oh, and please favorite it too..**


	11. A day to remember

**Okay, i'm finally done writing.. You have no idea how hard this was to write.. I had the hole story ready in my head,  
but when i was going to write it down.. I just couldn't fine the right words.. No matter what.. Here you are, hope you like it :)**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

**Monday**. A day a certain blue teenage boy will remember till the day he dies.  
He was standing at the school's front door, ready to go inside without his image inducer, and more importantly, without Kitty.  
He was going straight into one of the worst nightmares without his best friend by his side.  
Yes, he had Rogue and Evan to help him trough the day, but there was still one missing.  
He remember how he begged the professor to stay home from school, maybe even go to school at the Institute, but that could not be considered.  
So now he was here, opening the door, going through the hall, on his way to his locker, with Rogue at his left side , and Evan to his right.

Rogue: "You okay?"

Kurt: "Never been better, i think..."

Rogue: "Your sure? Well, Kurt, i have to tell you something very important, but it have to wait until lunch. Right now, i have to go to class, is it okay if i leave?"

Kurt: "Ja, don't worry about me, i'll be fine.."

Rogue: "Okay then, see you guys later."

Kurt & Evan: "See ya.."

Evan: "I'm afraid i have to go to, see you at lunch.."

Kurt: "Sure, just, save me a seat.. (Then i'm on my own, again..)"

He got his books, got away from the crowds laughter, and in class, just in time, as the bell rang.

* * *

**In class..**

Kurt was sitting all alone, hiding his head between his arms almost falling asleep, and wishing for the day to go faster.  
His hair was soaking wet of saliva after a paper ball attacks, and his tail sore after two girls tried to use it as a skipping rope..

Teacher: "Mr. Wagner, are you paying any attention at all?"

Kurt: " No, sorry miss.."

Teacher: "You okay, you look pale."

Kurt: "I didn't get much sleep miss.."

Boy: "He was probably up the hole night hunting rats"

The class began to laugh, making Kurt's mood worse.

Teacher: "Shut up, all of you! Bullying isn't legal just because you look different."

Girl: "It is if your covered in fur!"

He stated to fell smaller and smaller. If just there was a way to get out of this nightmare. Which there possibly was..

Kurt: "Miss, can i get the bathroom pass?"

Teacher: "Sure, just take your time."

Kurt: "Thanks."

He left class, and on his way down the hall, he was passing by Kitty's class. She got an eye on him, and took it as a chance to talk to her best friend.

Kitty: "Hey teacher, can i get the toilet pass, i have to go.."

Teacher: "And you're sure it can't wait?"

She looked over at the door. He was already gone..

Kitty: "Yes, i'm sure. When you have to go, you have to go.."

Teacher: "Just make it quick."

Kitty: "Sure.. I will.."

She wen't out the hall as fast as she could, but Kurt was no were in sight..

Kitty: "Where did you go elf, i can't lose you again.."

* * *

**Not far away...**

Kurt washed his face, and tried to get the paper balls of his hair, which was an almost impossible task.

He finally got the last one out, as the door opened...

Boy: "Hey boys, look who we got here.. A blue fuzzy demon"

Kurt: "Please, just let me be, i'm not in the mood right now.." He tried to get out of the room, but one of the boys blocked the door..

Boy: Ohh, isn't that sweet, e thinhk he got a chance to get away..

The boy, who was clearly taller, punched Kurt in the stomach, and then he pulled him up against the wall in a stranglehold..

Boy: "Just try to port away freak, i dare you.. Oh yeah, that's right, you can't. if you use your abilities here you will be expelled, isn't that so.."

Kurt was getting weaker and weaker, as he didn't get any air. The boys began to spit and punch him, all the while he still had a hand clamped around his throat..

Kurt: "I... Can't... Breath.."

One of the boys was getting scared, and tried to stop it all, but without luck. Because of no air, Kurt fainted..

Boy: "Hey you, wake up!"

Another boy: "This is bad, this is very, very bad! We are gonna get our ass kicked for killing a mutant!"

Boy: "Shut up, and help me help me tie his tail to the sink pipes! No one know it's us who did it, and no one ever will.. Understand?!"

They do as said, and then get's away as fast as they can.. Then only minutes after, Kitty phases trough the door..

Kitty: "KURT! O MY GOSH!" Who did this to you?"

Kurt: "Keety?" He raised his head as he heard her voice, but as he couldn't hold it up in pain, it felt down again..

Kitty: "Yes it's me.." She ties his tail up, and gives him a big hug..

Kurt: "Why are you helping me?" He cried, confused and tired. His voice was hoarse, as it hurt him when he tried to talk.

Kitty: "Because your my best friend Kurt, that's why.. Besides, Rogue told me something important last night, which i'll tell you later. But right now, i'll get you home.."

Kurt: "How?"

That question was in every way hard to answer. If she walked down the hall with him like this, it wouldn't go unnoticed.  
It was already enough with all the pictures of him all blue and demon looking all over the school..  
But as she looks closer on him, she realizes that blood is dripping from his mouth..

Kitty: "OH MY, your bleeding! We can't stay here anymore, we have to go, now! I'll call Scott, he can come and get us!

She took her phone and called, as fast she could. After calling Scott, she called Rogue and Evan to get some help carrying him outside.

They walked down the hall, but tried to cover him the best they could. Luckily there was only very few people, as almost everyone was in class..  
Kurt was starting to cough, making Kitty even more concerned about him. When they finally got outside and over to the parking lot,  
Scott was there, ready to take over. He got him inside the car, and laid him in the backseat.

Kitty: "Scott, can i take home with him? I don't like to leave him like this.."

Scott: "Yes Kitty, of cause you can.. Rogue, Evan, you wanna go too?"

Rogue: "No thank's Scott.."

Evan: "Yeah, well stay here and find the ones who did this!"

Scott: "Then well see you later then.. And be careful!"

Rogue: "Ain't we always that.."

* * *

**On the road again.. On the way home..**

Kitty was sitting with a dying looking Kurt with his head on her lap. He kept coughing blood, and Kitty did everything she could to calm him.  
But inside, she was as scared as him.. She kept wipe the blood away with a scarf, and she could hear him whining every time she approached him.

Kitty: "His getting worse Scott, i'm so scared!"

Scott: "Don't worry Kitty, we are almost home!"

Kitty: "But what if Beast can't do anything, is he gonna die Scott?!"

Scott: We have fought against giant robots, even apocalypse, and survived, i can't imagine him getting killed by a bully at school. Don't worry, he'll be fine.."

Kitty: Your sure?

Scott: "Yes Kitty, i am.."

As he finished his sentence, they ran over a bump, making Kurt cough so hard, that Kitty almost phased herself out of the car..

Kitty: "One day i'll die of a heart attack!

Scott: "Maybe one day, but not today.."

They finally drive trough the gate, and in to the garage..

Scott: "Now come on, we have to get him to the infirmary as fast as possible!"

Hank: "Don't worry, i'll take him from here.."

Beast was standing in the entrance, ready to take over.

Hank: "Little boy, what did they do to you.."

Kitty: "His gonna be okay, right?!"

Hank: "Scott, can't you and Kitty go watch a film in the living room or something?"

Scott: "Sure Hank."

Hank: "Good. And Kitty, don't worry, it will be okay."

Kitty and Scott was going to see a film as Hank told them to. Scott had convinced Jean to be a part of it, as she too was concerned.  
Jean gives Scott a mental message, about how Scott thinks Kurt will be okay or not, and hes answer was clear:  
He will survive, that i'm sure of, but I'm not so sure how it will go him mentally..

* * *

**If you wanna know what's gonna happen next, give a review.. Who knows, maybe Rogue and Evan will find the guilty ones..**  
**And Who do you think was behind Kurt's threat?**


	12. Death is not an option

**As said in the chapter name, I have decided to put a bit more tension in this story from now on..  
**

**I do not own x-men..**

* * *

They were all gathered in the living room, waiting for Hank to come and say that everything was going to be just fine..  
But after waiting in half an hour for that info, people was becoming restless..

Scott: What is taking so long!?

Jean: "I don't know Scott, but please calm down, you're scaring Kitty.."

Kitty: "It's okay Jean, i'm already scared anyway.."

Logan: "Listen half-pint, elf's gonna be okay. it's not because it's the first time he gets into trouble, and probably not the last.."

Bobby: "Logan's right, what is the big difference between last time and this time, since you are so worried?"

Kitty: "You didn't sit with him the hole way home.. You should have seen him.."

Scott: "And Kitty's right, he looked terrible!"

Tabitha: "Why didn't he just port away, or at least give that idiots a lesson?"

Kitty: "Then he had been expelled, you know that.."

Tabitha: "But still. he could defend himself, so why didn't he do that? And how can some ordinary human boys even curved as much as a hair of his,  
I mean, we have been training so damn hard to get this strong, and then some school bullies come's by and knock's out wonder boy? That doesn't make any sense!"

Bobby: "Tabitha is right, it sounds pretty lame.. And Kitty, are you sure that it wasn't mutants who attacked him?"

Kitty: "Well no, actually, i only saw there backs as i looked out the window.."

Amara: "So you're saying that you have no idea who did this?!"

Kitty: "Hey, don't start blaming me! It's not like i go to the boys restroom for fun okay.. I like, heard some noise out there, so i knocked the door before i went inside, you know, to be sure that there wouldn't be any awkward situations.. I guess they jumped out of the window..

Ray: "But Kitty you said you were on third floor, no one can run away from a fall that high!"

Bobby: "Ray don't be stupid, they probably climbed down the wall.."

.

Just as they were about to start a minor discussion, Hank interred the room..

.

Kitty: "Oh thank god Hank, you finally came! Is he okay? Can i come in and say hi? I have something important to tell him.."

Hank: "No, i'm afraid i have to disappoint you, and every one ells.. he's got a bad blow in the chest which have made four broken rips in left side."

Scott: "So that's going to heal, right?"

Hank: "Yes, but i'm afraid that isn't all. one of The broken rips have made his lung to collapse. He almost ain't breathing..  
I'm afraid that if we don't find a solution within the next 20 minutes, he will die.. This is why I will ask Logan and Rogue to come with me immediately!"

Logan: "Me?! What the heck do you think i can do to help?"

Hank: "we don't have the time to explain further, just follow me!"

Bobby: "But Hank, Rogue ain't here.."

Hank: "What! Were is she?"

Kitty: "She's still a the school... I'll try and call her!"

Hank: "Then ask her to hurry! Every minute counts!"

Kitty then left the room to call Rogue..

* * *

**In the meantime in the school's gym hall...**

Rogue: "And you're sure you saw someone go in here?"

Evan: "Yes i'm sure.. It was tree big guys, which was hard not to get your eyes on.."

Rogue: "Then why didn't i see em?"

Evan: "Don't know, maybe you looked the other way.. No, be quiet, i think we found them.."

.

Evan and Rogue quickly hides behind the chair's, as tree big guys and Lance walks by.. But one of the boys looks painfully familiar..

.

Rogue: "Hay, isn't that Duncan, Jean's x-boy Over there?"

Evan: "It pretty much looks like him.. Now let's try and listen, maybe they'll say something important.."

.

Lance: "What!? You did what? I told you all loud and clear that you're only suppose was to scare him, not beat him, you idiots! And Duncan, why the boxing gloves?!"

Duncan: "Yeah, but beating people is way funnier.. And besides, anything that may make that weirdos leaving school, is an opportunity we can't lose!"

Lance: "Listen, if anyone finds out that it was me who arranged this, I'll get kicked out instead! And you know what, if that happens, i'll make them kick you out too!  
Now listen, and listen closely.. I'll give you all one last Chance. Duncan, You'll go and tell inspector Kelly, that the demon attacked you without reason, and that you  
Might had wounded him, in your attempt to prevent innocent students from getting hurt.. That will certainly get him kicked out, which means, I can talk to Kitty alone."

.

Evan: "Did you hear that?"

Rogue: "Yes i did, but i didn't like it.. Now come on, we have to get out before they sees us!"

But as they tried to be as quite as possible, Rogue's phone started ringing..

Rogue: "Oh shit! Evan RUN!"

Duncan: "It seems that we have visitors, should we catch them?"

Lance: "No way, not after last time! I'll take care of this myself.. you and your gang go talk to Kelly!"

.

although Rogue and Evan are busy running for there life's, Rogue chooses to answer the phone..

Rogue: "Hello?"

Kitty: "Hey Rogue it's Kitty.. Listen, i don't have much time to explain, bu you have to come home right away! You're brother's life is at stake!  
Scott is on his way to pick you up!"

Rogue: "My brother? Okay, i'm on my way!"

Evan: "What's going on, who was it?"

Rogue: " It was Kitty, we have to get home fast!

Lance: "No, you're not going anywhere!"

The voice came from behind them, threatening and sharp. Before they could manage to get away, the earth began to shake under them.  
It made a deep hole in the ground which they fell in. After hitting the ground hard, both Rogue and Evan collapsed..

Lance: "Sorry you two, I guess you're now stocked down there!"

.

After some time, Scott finally came by to give them a lift home, but to his surprise, no one was waiting him at the parking lot..  
He left his car and began searching the area. He hasn't walked long before he passed a large hole in the ground which clearly wasn't suppose to be there..

Scott: "Hello, anyone down there?"

Rogue: "Scott? Thank god it's you! Evan is unconscious, and so was i a minute ago. I have no idea how to get up from here.."

Scott: "Then try and borrow some of Evans powers, you then might be able to spike you a way up..

Rogue: "Sure, but he is way to heavy for me to carry.. "

Scott: "Don't worry, i'll come down and get him as soon as you're up! you have driver license right? You can borrow my car.. just hurry, the time is ticking!"

She does as told, and then hurries over to the car and drive away..

Rogue: "I'll come back and gt you two, i promise.."

* * *

**In the living room.. (Short scene)**

Rogue: "i'm here!"

Jean: "Rogue! Come on, they need you in the infirmary!"

Rogue: "Wait what! I'm no doctor, what do i have to do?"

Jean: " Don't worry, they'll tell you when we get there.."

**The infirmary..**

Hank: "Rogue, good to see you, come over here.."

Rogue: "What do i do? Can someone please tell me why i had to hurry that much.."

Professor: "You have to absorb Logan's healing factor, and pass it on into Kurt.."

Rogue: "No way! I did it once, and that wasn't with purpose.. I can't just do it now, what if it backfires? I might kill my own brother!"

Hank: "You might be his last chance to survive, you have to try at least.."

Rogue: But i can't, ah don't have enough experience, i'll kill him instead!"

Logan: Listen girl, you can do it, i have faith in you..

She thinks about it for a moment, and looks at her half-dead little brother. She could not imagine her brother dead so she decides to try it out..

Rogue: "Fine, but if this ain't working, i sure hope you have a plan B or something.."

She touch Logan, and as he goes out like a light, she takes her hands towards Kurt't bare stomach.  
She close her eyes as she touch him, and does everything she can, focusing on treatment instead of draining.  
As she finally let go on him, he makes a hard breath, as his body starts to heal..

Rogue: "Did i make it, is he healing?"

Hank: "As his heartbeat seems to beat normally now, I would say yes you did it!"

Professor: "I'm very proud of you Rogue! You just used you powers to save a life! And without any practice.. You are truly unique."

Rogue: " "I can't believe it! This is amazing! But i have to know.. You guys did have a plan B right?"

Hank: " Ehhmm, okay, enough about that.. I'll go tell the students he's healed."

Professor: "Wait a second Hank, why not letting Rogue do the telling.."

Rogue: "Me, sure, i'll do that.."

Hank: "You know professor, she's on her way of being a great role model.."

Professor: "I think you're absolutely right Hank, she surely is.."

.

Logan wakes up to a crowd of people who's surrounding Kurt. But this time it ain't a crowd of people trying to kill him, but a crowd of people who loves him..

* * *

**The end of that chapter! Give a review and tell me what you think about Rogue's improvement..**

**In the next chapter Kitty and Kurt will talk about there past, and maybe some little secrets will emerge..**

**Also, Jeans powers is getting out of control, which might hurt someone who's standing her very near.. **

**P.S T****hanks for reading..**


	13. What doesn't kill me makes me love you

**In this chapter Kurt and Kitty are telling each other about their past. It's A little short, but better than nothing..**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

It's night, and the time is 23:00. Kitty and Rogue have been arguing, and now Kitty's to frustrated to stay in her room.  
She rushes into Kurt's room without knocking on the door first. She then sits on the edge of his bed, and starts pouting..  
Just a few seconds after, Kurt comes out of the shower without noticing Kitty's sitting on his bed..

Kitty: "I can't believe her! She is simply too much!"

As he hear that someone else is in the room, he rushes to bamf into his wardrobe, in order to avoid an awkward situation.

He takes some clothes on in a hurry, and Then he carefully opens the door a little to see who it is..

Kurt: "Keety! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kitty: "Sorry.. I just had to get away from Rogue, and this was the only place i could think about.."

Kurt: "And i appreciate your company, but next time, knock the door first! Now what's wrong?"

He sat down on the bed, and laid an arm around her..

Kitty: "Well, we just had a bad discussion about something really stupid, and we ended up shouting at each other..  
I mean, just because i'm a vegetarian it doesn't mean that I am cruel against animals, does it?"

Kurt: "Eh, i guess not, why?"

Kitty: "Because she said that I ate the animals food.."

Kurt: "Is that the big argument you are so annoyed by?"

Kitty: "Well, yes, you don't think it's worth to be angry about?"

Kurt: "To be honest, no. I can mention things that are far worse .."

Kitty: "Please don't tell me this is gonna be one of the deep Story of my life moments.. I mean, it's not like your life is so much harder than mine.."

Kurt: "Are you ready to bet on it? I would love to know what is so terrible about being Kitty Pryde.. "

Kitty: "Then fine, i'll tell you my life story, and you will tell me yours.."

Kurt: "All right then, let's see who will win.."

Kitty: "Okay where do i start.. My dad and mom got divorced a week after the day i moved to the institute.. They kept on blaming themselves for  
Giving birth to a ghost.. Mom started drinking, and dad got a hole new family.. Now after two years, they don't want to have anything to do with me anymore..

Kurt: "I'm sorry to hear that things are going bad at home, but at least your mom haven't tried to kill you..  
My adoptive mother will always be more motherly than mystique will ever be for me.."

Kitty: "Then it must be nice having her around to talk to.."

Kurt: "Not exactly.. She's dead."

Kitty: "No, that can't be true! You visited her for Christmas last year!"

Kurt: "Yes, and it was wonderful, until the circus manager found out i was there.. They thought i was dead, so when they saw me,  
they believed that mom had woken me up from the dead, so they accused her of being a witch.. She got burned to death.."

Kitty: "So you saw your mother die?"

Kurt: "Ja, i did, and it was terrible!"

Kitty: "Believe me or not, but I know how it feels.. I'll tell you a secret no one else but me and my family knows.. I once had a little sister.."

Kurt: "You once had?"

Kitty: "Yes, she died at the age of five.. She was playing around at our pool, when she felt in.. I saw it happening, and tried to save her, but i couldn't..  
I was seven when it happened, and i still remember her awful death scream before she went to the bottom like a rock.."

Kitty starts crying hard, and Kurt tries to comfort her with a embrace..

Kurt: "Just cry out Keety, it's okay.."

Kitty: "I just wish I could have saved her!"

Kurt: "You tried at least to save her.. I killed my stepbrother after he killed innocent kids,  
and when the town found out that I had killed him, they thought that I also was the cause of the kids death.."

Kitty: "You killed your own brother?!"

Kurt: " It was an accident! He attacked me, and i defended myself. He felt and hit his head on a fountain."

Kitty: "But what happened next, did they catch you?"

Kurt: "Ja, and the next thing i remember was being attached to a pole while they tried to burn me to death.."

Kitty: "Like your mother.. Your life sounds awful.."

Kurt: "It may have been, but not anymore.."

Kitty: "But what happened before that, didn't you have the circus?"

Kurt: "You mean the place where i was a part of the freak show.. The only times i enjoyed being there, was when we performed, and when we didn't,  
I lived in a cage, so people could see how ugly i was.."

Kitty: " so that's why you are afraid of people to see your true self. You are afraid that they would have something to laugh about?"

Kurt: " I just don't wanna be called a demon anymore.."

Kurt looks down at his hands, as Kitty lies her head on his shoulder..

Kitty: "Your no demon Kurt.."

Kurt: "Then why did i get experimented on as a kid!"

Kitty: "You what! How can you even remember that!"

Kurt: "I... I don't know.. It's just started to hunt me.. Like i just found out some days ago.."

Kitty: "Then ask the professor about it, it might be something important.."

Kurt: "ja, maybe.."

Kitty: "But not now, we have to lighten the mood a little.. Did you know that i began to dance at the age of seven?"

Kurt: "Your kidding!"

Kitty: "No it's true!"

Kurt: "What kind of dance?"

Kitty: "salsa and standard.. You wanna lean some of the steps?"

Kurt: "Sure, but then you have to lean to make a backward somersault afterwards.."

Kitty: "That sounds hard.. I'm in! But now Stand up.. I'll lean you the basic steps of the salsa..

They use the next hour very close, looking each other deeply in the eyes.

Kitty: "Okay, i think you got it now!"

Kurt: "You think? I think i could use some more practice.."

Kitty: "No not at all, your leaning really fast.. Now try spinning me around.."

He do as asked, with a great success. They ends up in a tight embrace, which continues for a couple of minutes, and then it develops into a kiss..  
They keep kissing for who knows how long, before they lay down on the bed..

Kitty: "But I have to say, you are a way better kisser than dancer.."

Kurt: "And you have to be the most wonderful girl i have ever met. Can this night get any better?"

Kitty: " I might know how our life can be a little bit better.. Oh and Kurt, you do know it was Lance who broke your watch right.."

Kurt: "Don't worry Kätzchen, we'll get revenge.."

She puts a hand on his cheek, and begins to kiss him again. They begin to undress and get ready for an unforgettable night.. The night they professed to love..

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Maybe.. But non the less.. Thank's for reading! If you want a new chapter, then give a review..  
I ain't home the hole next week, as i am on summer camp, and as electronics aren't allowed, there won't be any updates before the week after,  
But i'll think about you all, and maybe write some ideas down in hand if i get the time.. So you all have to wait to find out what't going to happen ;) **


	14. Gotcha at Christmas!

**Hi a'm back! First of all, thanks for reading! :) Second.. Give a review when you'r done reading..**

**I don't own x men**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas.. From only a month ago, Kurt got kicked out of school, after some idiot blamed him for violence..  
Now he got home schooled with Beast and professor X to teach him.. He wasn't really angry about being expelled, he actually  
enjoyed not being called a freak. Kitty had tried to convince the professor to home school her to,  
as she was afraid of being at the public school, but the answer she got was: "If i keep making exceptions, then i have to home school all of you.."

But after Kitty came crying home some weeks ago, after a student had smuggled a mouse down her pants in biology,  
he finally decided to take all the kids out of school, and teach them at home. Now there wasn't a single moment where the halls weren't  
filled up with mutants, except for today.. The big mansion was almost empty, as all of them was with there families.  
The only once left was Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott and the professor. But after Jeans powers got out of control again last night,  
with a such force, that she almost sent Scott right through a wall, (which now had sent him into a deep coma) she decided to leave the institute.  
The professor tried to get her to stay, but she wanted to get away from it all, to be sure, that she wouldn't to hurt the people she loved even more.  
So now Jean was long gone, without saying goodbye to them all, an as it seemed, Scott would spend Christmas eve in the land of dreams..

So now it was just Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt who was back to enjoy a nice and peaceful holiday. They sat in the kitchen, wrapped in towels,  
all Snotty and tired, after they got a cold dip in the pool. They had chosen to ice skate on the ice, but as it obviously wasn't thick enough,  
they fell right through it. So now they enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and some cherries..  
They had a competition about who could spit most cherry stones in the trash Can without any misses. Until now, Rogue got the lead.

But as but as it was most comfortable, Logan came in and destroyed the mood..

Logan: "Okay listen kids. I know you all aren't feeling well, and that it's a holiday and all, but the professor got an important mission.."

Kitty: "Let me guess, it's the Brotherhood messing around again, isn't it?"

Logan: "I'm afraid that it is.. Lance is making trouble as always"

Rogue: "What is he up to this time?"

Logan: "He is plundering the center of everything that resembles gifts."

Kurt: "And? Can't we let the police take this one?"

Logan: "No elf, we can't. He are threatening people to deliver their gifts, because otherwise He'll tear down the building."

Kitty: "That is so typical Lance!"

Logan: "Now come on, get your uniforms, and take a trip to the mall with me."

.

.

Lance: "Okay everyone, just lay the gifts of yours in the sack! Faster, faster, faster!"

Suddenly, the front door went up with a such force, that every one in the center looked back.

Scott: "Alright Lance, let go of the presents!"

Lance: Oh yeah, then who would stop me?"

Kurt: "I will!"

Then you see a certain blue boy disappear, and reappear up above avalanche. He traps him to the floor,  
and holds and firmly grip on his arms with his hands, and feet's with his tail.

Kurt: "So Lance, how does it feel being how does it feel to be overpowered by a blue elf?"

Lance: "I warn you Kurt, if you aren't releasing me right now, i'll make this place a ruin!"

But before Lance even got a chance to prove his word, Kurt gave the biggest sneeze ever, right in the head of Lance.  
So now he had snot all over himself, including the hair..

Kurt: "Oh, did i just sneeze you in your face, i'm sorry.." He said sarcastic.

Lance: "How disgusting! Let me go!"

Kurt: as you wish.."

He let go of him, and then Lance ran out the mall as he tried to wipe his face in his shirt.

Logan: "Good job elf, a little nasty, but still well done"

Kitty: "He deserved it so much!"

And then they started to deliver all the presents back. A little girl came over to Kurt, who was standing in his normal blue self, and she asked:

Girl: "Are you one of Santa's elf helpers?"

Kurt: "Uh, i guess you can call me that.."

Girl: "I love your ears, they are really pretty."

Kurt: "Thank you, i appreciate your saying that.."

Girl: " You know, i think you lost your elf hat.. here, take mine.."

She gives him her hat on..

Kurt: "That is very sweet of you, but i can't just take it from you.."

Girl: "That's okay, i think it suits you better.."

He then gave her a gift, and she ran back to her parents..

Kitty: "I think you have a little fan, Santa elf.."

Kurt: "Ja, she was a sweet little girl.."

She held up a mistletoe..

Kitty: "Kurt?"

Kurt: "Ja Keety?"

Kitty: "You stand under the mistletoe.."

He then gave her a long and gentle kiss, as the kids just stood there and watched, making silly faces and funny noises of them.

Kurt: "You know, this have to be the best Christmas ever.."

Kitty: "I agree.."

* * *

**That was that.. Give a review.. And if you have any idea to the next chapter, then tell me, i'll listen.. :)**


	15. Katherine Nightingale

**Thanks for reading! especially you who have been reading from the beginning to now..**

**A little note to you before you read: In the last chapter it was ****Christmas, now it's two weeks after..  
Scott is still in a coma, and Jean are still out of town for who knows how long.. All the students are back after the holidays,  
and that includes Remy, who is just getting started as x man.. Just so you know.. Now back to reading! XP**

* * *

**In the Danger Room:**

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Evan an Remy is busy fighting for there life in a session on level 9..

Rogue: "Come on people, faster! We have to get to the elevator **_before_** the time runs out!"

Remy: "Don't worry Chérie, they already know, you only stresses them.."

Rogue: "shut up, and start running!"

Remy: "are you a bit angry today, my love?"

Rogue: "That's non of you're business, I'm angry if I want to be angry."

Remy: "Then tell Remy what's bothering you.. Remy can help you.."

Rogue: "No thanks, i'm fine, let's just get this over with.."

Remy: "As you wish my love.."

Rogue: "And stop calling me that!"

.

At the same time, on the other side of the room..

Evan: "How do we get through here without getting hit by lasers?"

Kitty: "Take my hand, both of you.."

She then phase both Evan and Kurt through the lasers, and over to the other side, safely..

Kitty: "Well that wasn't that hard, was it?"

She stands and falls into a reverie for a moment, and doesn't notice the giant metal plate, which is coming down from the ceiling..  
Kurt on the other side sees it, and pushes Kitty away as fast as he can.. You hear a loud crash, but thankfully are neither Kitty or Kurt below it.

Kurt: "That was way to close! You okay Keety?"

Kitty: "Yes i'm fine, just a little shocked.."

Evan comes over to see what happened, but can't believe his own eyes..

Evan: "Kurt! You're tail!"

Kurt: " Ja, was about that?"

Evan: "It's completely crushed! Doesn't that hurt!?"

Kurt: "What are you talking about?"

He looks towards it, as it dawns on him, that his tail is below that heavy metal plate, that almost crushed Kitty..

Kitty: OMG! Someone, stop the simulator, right now!

The room release it's grip, as Rogue pull the emergency handle..

Rogue: "What is going on! You all know that we only pull the emergency handle if someone is hurt!"

Kitty: "Yes Rogue, but if you came over here, you would see someone **_IS_** hurt!"

Kurt: "Hey, it's no big deal, i can't even fell anything.."

Evan: "That's not always a good sign.."

Kurt: "Just relax, i'm fine.."

Kitty: "I still think you should go and get it checked! Just go visit Hank, and see if it's broken.."

Kurt: "Yeah sure.. Do you have any idea how many times i have "visited Hank" the last couple of months?  
Well, way to many! It makes me look like the weak one!"

Kitty: "No it doesn't, not at all! You have just been very unlucky, that doesn't make you weak..  
And besides, if it is broken, which I am pretty sure it is, you'll need someone with the right experience to make it heal.."

Kurt: "Thanks, but no thanks, it just needs some rest, and then it will be just fine. And now if you will excuse me, i need to find some ice for the swelling.."

He turns around, and heads for the door, as Kitty yells after him..

Kitty: "Now you're just being stubborn, elf!"

Rogue: "I think this was enough training for today.. Class dismissed."

* * *

**In the living room:**

Kitty and Rogue are sitting and eating ice cream in an awkward silence, before Kitty finally break it..

Kitty: "So.. How is it going between you and Remy?"

Rogue: "What?.. Oh, fine, just fine.."

Kitty: "So, is he a good kisser?"

Rogue: "Kitty, are you stupid! I can't kiss him witout hurting him, did you just forget that?"

Kitty: "Ohh, right, sorry for asking.."

Rogue: "It's alright i guess... So, where is Kurt? I haven't seen him since our Danger session earlier."

Kitty: "Actually, i don't know. He was way to stubborn to go to Hank for help.. I think i'll go look for him."

Rogue: "Right, do that.. Then i stay here, and eat the rest of you're ice cream.."

.

.

She stands outside his room..

Kitty Thinking: ´Okay he has definitely gone to bed to lie down and feel sorry for himself..´

She phase herself inside, and goes straightly toward his bed, just knowing he would be there, but as she takes of the blanket, she only finds pillows.  
She looks around in hope of spotting him, but without any luck.. She finally go out on his balcony, and finds him sitting up against the wall..

Kitty: "What the hell are you doing out here, why aren't you laying in you're bed?!"

Kurt: "Why should i, it's only early evening.."

Kitty: "Well yeah, but aren't you, like, hurt.."

Kurt: "Sure, it's burning all the way from the tip of my tail, and all the way up through my spine to my head.."

Kitty: " Then get someone to look at you!

Kurt: " I just can't, okay! And it ain't that serious that i'll interrupt him in the middle of his work, again."

Kitty: "If you aren't gonna do anything, then i will!"

She turns around, ready to leave, but gets stopped as a hand grips hers..

Kurt: "Keety, please don't. You are right, i'm feeling terrible, but i will feel worse by lying in bed the next weeks again.  
You can't train, you can't be a part of the missions.. You can't even leave the institute! It makes you feel useless and unworthy..  
Now, if you really wanna help me, then could you please find some painkillers to take some of the pain..

Kitty: "Okay fine, i'll see what i can do.."

Kurt: "Danke Kätzchen.."

Kitty: "But then you promise me that you lie in your bed when i'm back!"

Kurt: "Sure, just one more thing.."

Kitty: "What now?"

Kurt: "Can you help me up from here, i'm kinda stuck.."

She takes her arm around his stomach and helps him up gently and into bed..

Kitty: "Okay now stay here, and don't even think about leaving this bed! I'll find some pills,  
some water and some food, but only if you stays here.."

She leave the room, and heads down to the infirmary to Hank..

.

.

Kitty: "Hey Hank, i have to ask you about some painkillers.."

Hank: "What do you need that for, are you feeling sick?"

Kitty: "Ehhh... Yes! I feel truly awful.. I even think i'm having fever.."

She tries to sound sick, and it succeeds.

Hank: "You sure don't sound good, do you want me to look at you?"

Kitty: NO! I mean.. I just need some rest, and then i'll be fine.."

Hank: "Then here, take the pills, and go to bed, and get well soon."

Kitty: "Sure, i will.." (I can't believe he bought it!)

.

.

She had now interred the kitchen, which for some reason were left empty.. She took some bread and made a sandwich, and then took a glass of water.  
As she got anything she needed, even a ice bag, she was ready to leave the kitchen, but as she got to the door, Logan interred..

Logan: "Hey there half-pin, what do you need all that for?"

Kitty: "I-i was just hungry mr. Logan.."

Logan: "And what about that?" He points at the ice bag.

Kitty: "It's for my ankle, i kinda hit it in the Danger room.. Now if you will excuse me, i have a sick elf-i mean, ankle, to take care of.."

Logan: "Something aren't right, and i'll find out sooner or later kid!"

Kitty: "Then that have to be later then.."

She left the kitchen, and goes upstairs, heading for blue boys room..

* * *

Kitty: "Okay, it took me a lot of lies, but i finally got everything.. now open up."

She takes the pills toward his mouth, and gives him the glass with water.. He makes a grin, as she tries to swallow it for him..

Kurt: "It's very sweet of you Keety, but i am able to drink a glass of water by myself.."

Kitty: "I know you are fuzzy, i just like playing nurse.. Now turn around and lie on your stomach, so i can lie the ice bag the right place.."

He turns around, trying not to move to much.. She then lies a hand on his tail, and carefully studies it before laying the ice..

Kurt: "Aww, be careful! It hurts enough already!"

Kitty: "I am! And I still think it's broken, it's even more swollen than earlier.."

Kurt: "It's fine.. Just a little sore.. Aw, stop that!"

Kitty: "I almost ain't doing anything! Just come on, admit that you need help!"

Kurt: "Okay fine, it might need a little help, but it will have to wait till tomorrow.."

Kitty: "Why not now?"

Kurt: "Have you looked at the clock?"

Kitty: "No.." She looks at it, and flips out. "Is it 00:00 already! I have to go to bed.. Or, Kurt, can i sleep in here? "

Kurt: "Sure, just don't stay awake because of me.."

Kitty: "Thanks.. I won't keep you awake either, i promise..

She crawls under the covers, and without further ado, fell asleep..

Kurt: "Sleep well Kätzchen.."

* * *

Kitty wakes as a scream fills the room. It wasn't just a normal scream, but more excruciating and painful.  
She quickly sits up in bed and Turns her head against Kurt, who is whining and coursing both in English and German.  
he cling his hands to the mattress, and are sweating like a elf on a hot summer day..

Kitty: That's it! I can't just stand back anymore, i'm gonna get Hank, and you can't stop me!

She runs out of the room, and as she is right outside the door, she hear a dreadful cry..

Kitty: "I'm sorry, but i'm doing this for your own good.."

She starts by running into Logan's room, waking him up from his sleep..

Kitty: "Logan please, wake up! You have to help me!"

Logan: "What is it kid!?"

Kitty: "It's Kurt, hes hurt!"

Logan: "Again!"

Kitty: "Yes, but this happened earlier today.."

Logan: "Then why now! Why didn't he just come for help earlier.."

Kitty: "Because he's becoming as stubborn as you are!"

Logan: "Then what do you want me to do?"

Kitty: "Carry him down to Hank. But be careful with his tail.."

Logan: "So it's the tail there are problems with?"

Kitty: "Yes, it got crushed under a metal plate.. If you go get him, i'll go and wake up Hank.."

Logan: "Fine, i'll go get the elf.."

.

.

As promised, Logan enters the room to get the elf..

Logan: "Hey bub, time to go.."

He picks him up as careful, as if he was and infant, and carries him all the way to the infirmary..

.

Hank: "Good, now let him down on the examination table."

Hank examines the tail by gently touching it, and taking small radio-graphs, before he conclude that it surely is broken. Even more than once..

Hank: "Why didn't you come to me from the beginning, this must have been hurting like hell!"

Kurt: "Sure it does! Please stop touching it all the time, and tell me what's wrong!"

Hank: "Well, Kitty is right, it is broken, but not just ones.. More likely quadruple.."

Logan: "A quadruple tail broke, that sounds bad.."

Hank: "It sure is, i'm afraid you have to stay in bed for.."

Kurt: "No please tell me your joking! This was exactly the reason i didn't come! I am tired of not being able to do anything!  
Can't i be active and just skip training?"

Hank: "I guess you can, but then you have to be extremely careful.."

Kitty: "Then i can be his assistant, or nurse.. What do you guys think about: Katherine Nightingale.."

Kurt: "Ehm you know, I think you should keep your pride- i mean, pryde.."

Kitty started giggling, as if someone just told her something funny..

Kitty: " So you think i can't keep my pride by changing my last name, do you Kurt Wagner?"

Kurt: "No i don't, it wasn't meant that way!"

Kitty: "I know i'm just messing a little with you."

Hank: "Now Kitty, i'll have to ask you to leave, as the operation will take some time.."

Kurt: "The what!"

Kitty: "Right. And don't worry elf, i'll be the first one you see, when you wake up from the anesthetics.. But right now i have have a bed calling my name.."

* * *

**I have to say he has been very unlucky, ****But most of the times it has been by protecting Kitty..** His luck will hopefully change at one time or another..  
Give a review, and keep on being awesome! 


	16. Don't you ever learn?

**A new chapter is now up, and as i don't have much to say, other than there is a lot of dialog, and thanks for reading.. Now, lets go on with the story.**

**I do not own x-men... **

* * *

Kurt woke up quickly at the smell of pancakes. He had just woken from after the surgery, and was still a little sluggish,  
but the sweet smell of food was enough to make him feel better..

"How are you feeling Elf?"

It was Kitty asking. She stood in the door frame with a big plate of pancakes.. No one else was to see in the room, not even Hank..

Kurt: "I don't know, tired i guess.."  
Kitty: "Well, i can't say you haven't been sleeping.. It's afternoon, but since you skipped breakfast, i thought that pancakes was the best choice.."

She goes closer to Kurt, with a smirk on her lips..

Kurt: "You know, that's really sweet of you, but i ain't feeling that save about eating them.."  
Kitty: "Don't worry, it wasn't me making them, Rogue did, before she left with the others to a place in Sahara from about.. ten minutes ago."  
Kurt: "So that might be the reason why no one is here, but why Sahara? And why didn't you go with them?"  
Kitty: "Well, someone had to look after you, so i stayed. And it was something about juggernaut breaking out of his cell-thingy again.."

Kitty gave him the plate with food, and then crawled into bed beside him..

Kitty: "Now, Eat it before it turns cold.. Hank told me to tell you, that walking around is allowed, as long as you ain't using the tail, as it then won't heal.."  
Kurt: "Don't worry, i ain't planning on doing a Danger Session or anything tough right now, just relaxing, for once.."  
Kitty: "And i'll join you in that.. Kurt, can you remember what day it is?"  
Kurt: "No. Why, anything special?"  
Kitty: "Well, yes, it's the snow ball.. you know, the big party we are holding two weeks after Christmas at school..

She sits up and looks out the window. She looks at the snow-coated landscape before she turns and looks at Kurt..  
He catches the sad look i her eyes, and start's to fill a bit of understanding..

Kurt: "Keety, Do you miss school?"  
Kitty: "Yeah, a little.. I just miss the time before we got discovered as mutants, before people hated us.."  
Kurt: "Sure, i do to, but at least they aren't talking about us in the news anymore. Or at least, not for now.."  
Kitty: "yes that is nice for a change.. But they will probably take up the subject again, maybe not now, but sooner or later they will.."

Kitty let her head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. She did just make herself comfortable, when she got a message..  
She took the phone up to read it, but as she had finished reading, she got up from the bed..

Kitty: "Oh crap, not now!"  
Kurt: "What now, something bad?"  
Kitty: "You know we talked about school? Well, the party isn't going as planned.."  
Kurt: "What do you mean?"  
Kitty: "I mean that someone is trying to ruin it like, right as we speak! I'm sorry to say this, but i think relaxing have to wait, i have to get there fast!"

She took her uniform and started to take it on..

Kurt: "All by yourself? Forget it, i'll go too!"  
Kitty: "No, you have to stay here, i'll go by myself.."  
Kurt: "If i can't, then you can't either! It's way to dangerous gong there alone!"  
Kitty: "Okay fine, go with me and get yourself killed, it's you're choice! But if you ain't coming back in one piece, then i ain't taking the blame!"

As that Kurt got out of bed, and took his uniform on, and without further delay, Kurt Bamfed them both back to school..

.

.

After jump number four, they were finally there. And not a moment to early, as they heard a big bang not long away from where they were standing,  
and suddenly they both smelled smoke. They both ran in the direction of the smell, and was now finding themselves at the schools entrance.  
They both stood in terror, as they were looking at a full school of kids/teenagers sat on fire..

Kitty: "We have to do something!"  
Kurt: "Like what?!"  
Kitty: "Like, getting them out of there!"  
Kurt: "I fully agree, we have to get them out, But we can't stay inside to long.. "  
Kitty: "Then let's get inside and out as fast as possible! Kurt? "

She took her arm around him, and within a second, both of them were gone in a cloud of smoke..

.

Kitty: "Okay, porting this much is making me a little nausea, how can you just stand there as it was cake?"  
Kurt: "I have a good stamina.. Now come on, if we just stand here, we aren't getting anything but smoked lungs!"

She pulled herself together, and followed Kurt down stairs.  
As they got to the big hall, they suddenly got attacked by scared teenagers who begged them to get them out..

Kurt: "Don't worry, we will get you all out, but we can't take you all at once.. So please, some of you, let go!

As it didn't work telling the six terrified kids who was clamming themselves to Kurt to let go, he found no other way than trying and port them all at once..

Kurt: "All right then, hold on to you're lunches, all of you, as this is gonna get nasty..

He then ported them all outside. He didn't feel that good after that heavy over-straining, but at least he wasn't vomiting like the other six was..  
As he looked back at the school, he saw Kitty phase herself and five other kids out through the wall..  
After getting a lot of Thanks, hey both went inside the flaming building again.  
Even though firefighters and police began to come, they still tried to get as many people outside as possible..  
At the end, they got pretty much everyone out, but let the firefighters handle the rest..

Kitty: "I have never been this exhausted ever!"  
Kurt: "neither have i, not even after Logan sessions, and no, i ain't gonna port us home, it's too far, and i'm way to tired to do so.."

he interrupted himself as he saw Lance standing not far away, looking dangerously malicious..  
He felt anger develop just by looking at him, so Kurt ported himself behind Lance's back, and then took a hand on his shoulder..

Kurt: "You know, i'm tired of you sneaking around like another jerk, but this time, i got the perfect place for you.."

He then ported them both away for a short time, and then Kurt came back, but without Lance by his side..

Kitty: "What happened, i thought you were to tired to port.. And where is Lance?"

Kurt sat down on the ground besides Kitty, and gave her a tired answer..

Kurt: "Let's just say he won't come back provisionally.. And besides, you can never get to tired to give people what they deserve.."

* * *

**That was that.. If you wanna know what Kurt did with Lance, then i can't tell you :P Leave a review,  
and tell me what you think happened to him..**

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	17. 1 potato 2 potatoes

**Hello all of you lovely people out there! Thanks for reading!**

**Some of you wanted to know what happened to Lance in the other chapter and here is the answer:**

**Kurt looked him inside a refrigerated room at a cheese factory, which ain't laying a long way from the school.  
And you know what, you can't open it from the inside.. XD See that was a clever move of him..**

**This chapter isn't long, and it's more fun than sad.. You know, it might be a little sad at the end..**

**I was gonna change the name of the story, but then decided not to anyway.. **

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

it was Thursday, and it was Kurt's turn to make the Dinner..

Right at the moment he stood at the sink, busy peeling potatoes.  
He stood with restless legs, while his not fully healed tail hided behind his legs, making him look like a nervous puppy.  
He really needed a pee break, but truly wasn't brave enough to leave the room,  
as a certain Kitty was sitting at a table not far away from him,  
watching his every move, hoping he would ask her for help soon..  
And as a potato felt out of his nervous hands, and almost hit the ground,  
kitty came flying across the room as a light, phasing through everything on her way,  
just in time to catch the falling root in the last second..  
She then stood up and gave him the potato back.  
As he thankfully received it, he got the question He had tried hardly to avoid..

Kitty: "So, Kurt, do you need a break or something?"

Kurt: "Was, nein, not at all! Was make's you think that keety?"

He shook his head in a fearful way, and didn't dare look her in the eyes, in fear of giving her a yes by accident ..

Kitty: "Well, you are tripping around like a mad chicken...  
Don't you need a break? If you do, then i can take over for you until you get back.."

Kurt: "No, that's fine, really, i mean, i only have to make this potatoes,  
make the sauce, prepare the meat, and cut the vegetables..

Kitty: "Kurt, come on, just take a break, i can do the potatoes for you.. Pleasse..."

He really wanted to say no to her, but since he was starting to get desperate,  
and it really just was potatoes, he decided to give her a chance..

Kurt: "Uh, Okay then! But remember i trust you, so don't make any mistakes..  
And you only have to Peel them, nothing else, got it?"

Kitty: "Ai ai sir!"

He then ported himself out of the room, leaving his possible biggest mistake ever, alone in the kitchen..

Kitty: "All right then, let's cook!"

She finished the potatoes, propped then in a pot, and spiced them well, as Kurt reappears..

Kurt: "Okay, i think you have done enough now Kätzchen, so i'll take it from here.."

Kitty: "Uh, it was just starting to get funny.."

Kurt: "And you haven't done anyth-"

Kitty: "Don't worry elf, i didn't touch anything else.. I promise.."

Kurt: "Okay, good.."

* * *

**Later that same day in the dinner room..**

Kitty had just finished to set the table which she got special permission to from Kurt,  
to keep her away from the kitchen..  
As she sat the last plate, the door swung open, and in came a big group of teenagers and teacher's,  
all hungry and ready to eat anything.. Or almost anything..

When everyone had sat down, included Kurt and Kitty, they started the serving..

but Kurt was anything but hungry that day, as he knew that Kitty had helped with the food..  
If there was something he still had nightmares about, it had to be her cook.  
He have not had such a upset stomach for many years,  
as he had the day she decided that he should be her test eater.. He even regret it to this very day..

And here she was, making food again, even through she got banned from the kitchen.  
It was his fault, it surely was...

Jean: "Hey Kurt, aren't you gonna have some potatoes?"

Kurt: "N-no thanks, i'll have to skip dinner today!"

Rogue: "Skipping dinner?! Kurt, are you alright? Are you having a fever or something little brother?"

Jean took a hand to his forehead, but he gently pushed it away..

Jean: "You sure are a little warm."

Kurt: "Trust me, that isn't because of a fever, and i'm fine, just not really hungry.."

Evan: Wait, who made this since Kurt won't eat it?!"

They all started to look at Kitty in fear of there health,  
but as Jamie told that it was Kurt who made it, they all started to relax again..  
But only until they took a bite of the potatoes, and after that, they all leaved the room as fast as possible..

Kurt: "Keety, what did you do?"

Kitty: "Nothing, really, i just salted them, that's all..."

Kurt: "How much salt did you use?"

Kitty: "I don't know, a cup full or two i think.."

Kurt: "That's way to much, what the hell were you thinking!?"

Kitty: "I didn't know how much salt i had to use!  
Can't you, i don't know, teach me how to cook, Elf?"

Kurt: "I can't help with something that impossible!"

Kitty: Please?"

Kurt: (Sight) "All right then.."

Kitty: "yeaii, my boyfriend are leaning me to cook!"

Kurt: "Sure.."

Kitty: "And you are gonna taste everything i make!"

Kurt: "Wait WHAT!?"

Kitty: "Yes, it's gonna be so fun! Let's start right now!"

Kurt: "You know, i think i might have regretted, i don't really wanna do this anyway!"

Kitty: "To bad, that's to late now!"

Kurt: "No Keety, please, i bed you!"

But before he knew it, she pulled him the way to the kitchen..

Kurt: "Sick stomach, here i come...

* * *

**Well, that was a new chapter.. You think Kitty will have mercy, or force him to eat it? Tell me in a review.. :)**


	18. A kitten playing the violin

**Hey you, yes you reader, thank you for reading.. This one is pretty short, just so you know it..**

**And i found a mistake in the last chapter, where i accidentally added Jeans name,  
and as she isn't in the institute currently, well, let's just say I have been very tired lately, so bear with me ..**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

every sole in the mansion except one was gathered in the kitchen, and not because of hunger..  
They had just all happen to be searching for the most quiet place they could think of.  
Or at least the room which was the farthest away from kitty's bedroom..  
At eleven pm, Kitty still practiced in playing the violin, which she already had used the hole day on,  
without getting any better, and now it seemed as she was planning to use the hole night too..  
As they all were getting very tired of the nerve racking noise that filled the mansion,  
the students now tried to come up with a plan, that would make the girl stop the punitive sound..

Kurt: " Why me?!"

Bobby: "Because you are the only one who can make this awful noise stop!"

Kurt: "Nein, i ain't planing to die yet!"

Evan: "But she's you're girlfriend Kurt, she'll listen to you!"

Kurt: "Ja sure, i'll just go knock her door, tell her to stop, and then she'll stop. You all know that's never gonna happen!"

Rogue: "But you have to at least try. If there's anyone here she would listen to, it would be you.."

Tabitha: "Listen blue boy, you learned that girl to cook, or at least, not poising people to much, so this should be a piece of cake for you.."

They all suddenly held their ears, as a incredibly high and false tone could be heard.

Rahne: "Please Kurt, please! This is torture!"

Kurt: "But why me? Why not you Rouge, she is you're roommate after all!"

Rouge: "And i'm just gonna say something really evil, and make her fell bad.. But sure, i could do that.."

Kurt:" No fine, i'll go.. But if i ain't coming out of there alive, then please tell Logan that i accidentally ruined his motorcycle.. ACCIDENTALLY!"

All: "You did what!"

Kurt: "You know, never mind, don't tell him anyway. He's gonna kill me.."

Logan: "I heard that Elf! And i have to give you right, you _are_ a dead man!"

Kurt looked to his left side, and got an eye on Logan who stood in the doorway to the kitchen..

Kurt: "Oh, eh, hey Mr. Logan, goodbye Mr. Logan!"

With that he vanished with a BAMF, and leaved a thick smoke, and the smell of brimstone behind, before he reappeared in Kitty's room.  
She stopped playing as she saw she had a visitor..

Kitty: "Oh my god Kurt! Did you come hear to hear me play?!"

Kurt: "Actually Kätzhen, i came to ask you to stop playing.."

Kitty: "What, you don't like it?"

Kurt: "To be honest, it sounds awful , i'm very sorry to say this, but.."

Kitty: "But it's okay, i ain't really enjoying it either.."

Kurt: "So you're finish playing the violin?"

He suddenly felt happier than ever, as the noise that had giving him a terrible tinnitus, finally was at the end,  
but that was only until he head her respond.."

Kitty: "Yes, besides, i'm more into drums anyway.. Oh, i'm so gonna lean to play drums now!"

Kurt: "Nein Keety, i don't think that's a good idea at all!"

Kitty: "To late Fuzzy, I've already made up my mind to play drums, and no one can stop me now!"

She then took a full drum set out of a a closet..

Kurt: "You're hiding drums in you're closet?!"

Kitty: "Yes, i also have a trumpet somewhere in here.. So.. You're gonna stay and listen?"

Kurt: "You know, i have some other stuff to do.."

Then he remembered Logan and the ruined bike..

Kurt: " (sigh) I guess i have to stay here.. I'm gonna die one way or another..

He sat down on her bed, and closed his ears the best he could, as she started to beat the drums the hardest she could..

"Why does such things always happen to me?" Was his last thought, before the drums drowned out everything within miles, even his thoughts..

* * *

**I know this one wasn't perfect, but i have been very busy lately... Give a review, and have a nice day/night..**


	19. Let me sleep for god's sake

**Hey reader who are reading this, and all you great reviewers out there... Thank you. You are amazing!**

**As a short note: You'll see that this chapter is about twice as long as many of the previous chapters..  
I actually made this at night, as i couldn't sleep..**

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

Sleep.. Just one nights sleep, was that to much to ask?  
Kurt had for the third night in a row not got any sleep, as nightmares about fire that tried to burn him alive,  
blood, and a lot of it, covered his dead friends buddies, demons that wanted to bite his head of,  
men in white who tried to cut him up like he was some sort of animal, the death of his adoptive parents,  
and the fact, that he still didn't know who the hell his father was, hunted his nights.  
He felt cold and exhausted as he chose to get up of the messy bed he had tossed and turned in during the night.  
He walked out to the private balcony of his, and as he took the first step out on the cold stone floor,  
he felt as someone had held ice down his spine. But despite the cold weather, and the fact that he was shirtless,  
because he took it off during the night when he began to sweat like a maniac, he went out and sat down,  
and looked at the rising sun, that made the sky a beautiful yellow color..

.

After sitting out there for some time, he decided to get back inside, and maybe just get half an hour of sleep.  
He stood right beside his bed, and looked at the clock. It was 6:23 am.  
He knew they had a Danger room session at 7:00 am, but instead of getting ready,  
he chose to fall down in his bed, stomach first, and get a minute with closet eyes. It was Saturday after all..  
He ended up laying like that in another five small minutes, before Kitty phased through his door..  
She walked all the way to his bed, before she chose to say anything. She had her head right above his as she yelled.. "Wake up!"  
He then raised his head in shock, so fast, that him and Kitty hit there heads together..

Kitty: "Like aw Kurt, that hurt!"

He and Kitty both rubbed there heads, as they both looked at each-other...

Kurt: "Sorry keety.."

Kitty: "Now, come on, get you're uniform on, and i'll meet you at the entrance of the Danger room."

He got up, again, and went to his closet, and got the uniform on.  
Before he went out the room, and down to the danger room,  
he stopped up to look in the mirror.  
He looked at himself, disgusted by the sight.  
Not only was he as ugly as always, he had even managed to get his eyes more red than yellow,  
and his hair stood out in all directions, in a weird, curly way.  
His fur even looked paler than normally, as it truly wasn't as blue as it used to be.  
He gave out a sigh, and left the room, without even caring how awful he looked and felt..

.

.

The Danger session didn't go as planned, not that it was any surprise.  
They had the simulator on, so it looked like they were somewhere in the city.  
The team was Kitty, Kurt, and Evan. Just the three of them..  
And the professor who kept an eye on them, of cause.  
Kurt, who was way to tired to be training at level eight,  
Tried to avoid a robot arm that out of a sudden came up trough the floor,  
and he ended up running right into a metal wall, that he didn't remember stood there some seconds ago.  
He hit it head first. He stood there some time, before realizing the blood that ran from his nose,  
and all the way down his new washed uniform.  
The simulation stopped, as professor X saw what happened..

Professor: I think we got enough practice for today. Now go and and get some breakfast..

Kurt: "Who sat that wall there anyway.. "

Kitty came running as fast as possible, followed by Evan.

Kitty: "Oh my god Kurt, it's running down you're clothes!"

Evan: "I haven't seen that much blood in a very long time man, does it hurt?"

Kitty: "Come on, we'll find something to stop it."

The two of them went to the nearest bathroom, to find some paper and stop the bleeding.  
But no matter how much paper Kitty stopped in his nose, it didn't stop.

Kitty: "This is like, totally insane! I can't believe it haven't stopped yet!

Then out of a sudden, Rogue opened the bathroom door,  
and started screaming at the sight of blood.  
She then ran away, looking like someone who just saw a murder in action.

Kitty: "Well that was weird.. Now stay here, and hold the paper at you're nose,  
i'll go find some new clothes for you to wear.."

She then phased though the roof, and left him behind.  
He looked in the mirror once more, to see a now even uglier elf starring at him..  
Not even had he managed to get a extreme blood nose, it even began to dry into his fur.  
As he looked at himself, he could'n find a single good thing by looking like he did..  
But before he got a chance to fell depressed in any way,  
he pulled himself together, and gave a big white smile at the image of his..

Then, not long after, Kitty came back with his clothes, and a comb.

Kitty: "Here you go! Take the uniform of, get in you're clothes, and comb your hair. It's a little messy..  
And then we can go and get some breakfast!"

She was highly positive in her way of talking, in the same way that a eight years old girl would,  
after being told that she was going to Disneyland. If not happier..

Kurt: "Keety, You can just go ahead, i'll catch up with you.."

Kitty: "No way, i don't leave any bleeding person behind, and specially not you!  
I'll stay here till you're ready. And besides, you're my boyfriend,  
it ain't because i haven't seen you in just boxers before.."

She then went closer to him, ready to kiss him, but then he pulled back slightly.

Kurt: "I don't think you wanna do that.."

Kitty: "Yes i do, and you know that."

She then kissed him on the mouth, not even thinking about the blood that started to run down her cheek..

Kitty: And besides, you haven't giving me a reason not to..

.

.

After eating, Kurt was ready to go die in a hole, but before he got the chance,  
Bobby came by and stopped him..

Bobby: "Hey man, i need a favor.."

Kurt: "What did you do this time? And no, i won't take the blame for something _you_ did.  
I did that once, and i'll never do it again!"

Bobby: No, i haven't done anything, yet. But i might have promised to help Jamie  
practicing some soccer, and now that something came in the way,  
i can't keep my promise.. Could you do it instead of me?"

Kurt: "You know, i have things to do too!"

Bobby: "Come on, don't make me beg you! You are my last chance!"

Kurt: "Okay fine! But how long is i gonna take?"

Bobby:I don't know, time.. And thanks! He's waiting for you outside.. And hey, i owe you one!"

Kurt: "Actually, you owe me nine."

Bobby: "What, you count?"

Kurt: "Yes i do, and you have to pay me back some time, you know that, don't you?"

Bobby: "Sure, whatever. And now excuse me, but i have to go get some eggs,  
a big scissor, five cats and a drum set.."

Kurt: "Wait, Kitty has a drum set.."

Bobby: "Haha, i know, you don't have to thank me, let's just say i owe you one less now.

With that he left the room, more devious looking than ever..

.

.

Outside Jamie tried hard to kick the ball straight, and not up, to the left, to the right,  
or any other possible direction that he might kick it. Just straight.  
He had already hit Kurt in the face, right on the nose, almost making it bleed again,  
and a couple of other places, which certainly was just as unpleasant, if not more.  
After hitting Kurt in the stomach once again, He came running to get some feedback.

Jamie: "So, how am i doing?"

Kurt: "If you got points for hitting me instead of the net, then i'll give you a ten out of ten."

Jamie: "And if not?"

Kurt: "Then you need a lot more practice.."

Jamie: "Oh, i'm never gonna get any better!"

Before they got a chance to finish talking, sudden smell of fire filled the air..

Kurt: "Can you smell that?"

Jamie: "Yes, i can. I think it's coming from the kitchen.."

Kurt: The kitchen.. KITTY! Sorry Jamie, but i have to go!"

With that he disappeared with a Bamf.

Jamie: "But, what about me. I can't practice all alone!"

He then kicked at the ball in anger, making it fly through the air, and into the net..

Jamie: "Yes, i did it! Did you see it.. Anybody? Oh, right, it's just me..  
Well, that's great! I finally did it, and no one sees it..

.

Kurt reappeared in the kitchen were Kitty stood right in the middle of a minor fire.  
She was panicking, and had no idea what to do..

Kurt: "Kitty, get out of here!"

Kitty: "Kurt! Oh my, please help me (cough) stop this!"

Kurt: "I'll go get Ororo, just get out and away from the smoke!"

He then left the kitchen in yet another bamf, and went to the minor garden they made in the backyard.

Kurt: "Ororo, hurry, the kitchen's on fire!"

Ororo: "It's what! How?"

Kurt: "kitty.."

Ororo: "Then get going, and port me in there!"

Kurt: "you know, a little idea i just came up with.. Can't we just run really fast?  
Bamfing takes a lot of energy, especially with extra passengers, and-"

Ororo: "No time boy, come on!"

Kurt: "Okay okay, just... Hold on.."

.

When they finally appeared in the kitchen, and Ororo got the fire stopped,  
there was finally quite once again. He used that one opportunity to get a nap.  
He went to the living room, which was almost empty,  
as only Amara was there, sitting and reading a book.  
He laid down on the big free sofa, and closet his eyes..

Kurt: "Finally, a second of peace.."

But before he got a chance, the room filled up with people, who was ready to watch a movie.  
They didn't even seem to notice, that he tried to fall asleep,  
as they just simply asked him to sit up, so there was room for everyone..  
He ended up crushed between Sam and the armrest of the couch.  
As he knew that this now was an impossible place to be if you wanted quietness,  
He stood up, ready to leave..

Rahne: "Hey, aren't you gonna watch the movie?"

Kurt: "No, i ain't really in the mood to watch TV."

Ray: "Then can't you go get us some drinks?"

Kurt: "No. You have legs, go do it yourself.."

Ray: "Rude."

With that he left the room, and headed to his room, which he should have done from the beginning..  
But when he stood right at the door to his room, Remy came by..

Remy: Hey, have you seen Rogue? I can't find her anywhere.."

Kurt: "I think she left to go to the town. Something about meeting someone.."

Remy: "Meeting someone? You have any idea who?"

Kurt: "No, i have no idea.. Why, are you jealous?"

Remy: "What, no! Remy never get's jealous, but you know, maybe it's someone who wanna hurt her! Remy can't risk that!"

Kurt: "Then go spy on her if that makes you happy.."

Remy: "Right, i'll do that.. Thanks for your help boy!"

He then left as fast as he came..

Kurt: "Wait, did i just send him out to spy on my sister? Well, she'll be fine.."

He was just about to open the door once again, when Rogue passed him..

Kurt: "Rogue, why are you here? Weren't you going out?"

Rogue: "I was going to, but then i changed my mind.. Have you seen Remy, i can't seem to find him.."

Kurt: "I just sent him- i mean, no. I haven't seen him.."

Rogue: "Are you sure, i thought i heard him somewhere close nearby.."

Kurt: "Um, now that you mention it, i think i saw him leave the building. Go follow him!"

Rogue: "Oh, then thank you, i'll do that!"

Then she left as fast as Remy did only minutes ago..  
He once again was ready to open the door, when Kitty came by..

Kitty: "Hey, (hic) Kurt, what are your doing?"

Kurt: "Nein, not again!"

Kitty: "Are you (hic) busy?"

Kurt: "(Sigh) No, i guess not.. What's wrong?"

Kitty: "Well, Bobby, (Hic) made this really evil prank on me, and now i got this (hic) stupid hiccup!"  
I wanted to make revenge, but as i can't get close to (hic) him, without getting heard, i can't do it!  
Will you (hic) please help me?"

Kurt: "Can't it wait till tomorrow.."

Kitty: "No, it have (hic) to be today! You just have to let this snake down his (hic) shirt,  
that's all.."

Kurt: "But ain't that dangerous? And.. Were did you get this?"

Kitty: "Relax (hic) it ain't toxic or anything!" Come on, do it for me!"

Kurt: "Alright, if that makes you happy.."

Kitty: "yeah, thank you!"

She then kissed him on the cheek and hided.  
.

.

She was hidden not long away from Bobby,  
who had just placed a bucket full of oatmeal right above Logan's bedroom door.  
Kurt sneaked in on him, and let the snake down the back of his shirt,  
and then bamfed back to were Kitty was hiding..  
Before you knew it, Bobby jumped around in terror, and hit the door with his foot,  
which made the door open, and the bucket fall down on him.

Kurt had leaned against Kitty as they sat up close to each-other,  
but when Kitty saw how awfully funny Bobby looked with porridge all over, she started laughing as a maniac,  
and stood up to show Bobby who the prankster was, making Kurt's head fall to the ground with a bump.

Bobby: "You! did you do this?!"

Kitty: "Sure i did! (hic) So who has the last laugh now? Yeah that's right, me!"

Bobby: "Okay fine, you got me this time!"

With that, Kurt stood up, ready to leave the two of them, as Kitty got her eyes on him..

Kitty: "Hey, (hic) where do you think your going. We are having (hic) dinner in a little while.."

Kurt: "Already? That's all right, i ain't hungry.."

.

But despite that, he somehow ended up at the dinner table anyway,  
with a dreadful headache, and still that one, simple wish.. silence.

But that wasn't possible, as eating in peace never happened to be there,  
especially not that afternoon, as Scott had finally woken up from his coma,  
and everyone had something to tell him.  
They all tried to talk at once, making more and more noise..  
And as it couldn't be more annoying, Kitty still had that damn loud hiccup.  
Kurt felt like his head was going to explode, as he sat there with his hands on his shaking head.  
He felt how all the voices started to flow out in one big cacophony, before he finally yelled out:

Kurt: "Shut up! All of you! Just shut the hell up!"

Ray: "Hey, why suddenly so mean?"

They all starts to talk even more and even louder in confusion, making him stand up,  
and run out of the dining room, in a noble try to stay awake..

Kurt: "CAN'T FOCUS, TO MUCH NOISE!" He yelled, before running out of sight.

Professor: "Kurt!"

Logan: "Don't worry Charles, i got him.."

Then Logan ran after the panicking teenage boy..

.

When Kurt finally got out and into the the main entrance, he tried to hold himself upright,  
by clinging himself against the wall, but instead ended up using the wall to sit against,  
as he gently let his back slide down it, until he sat on the floor..

Kurt: "I have to sleep. But nightmares.. Will wake me again.." Was his only thoughts,  
as the room got darker and darker.. And the more he tried to stay awake, the worse of a headache he got.

Then suddenly, Logan came by..

Logan: "Hey Elf, what's the matter?

He got a good look at him, and saw the big red eyes, with a dead gaze in them.  
He then grabbed him and shook him gently.

Logan: "Hey, stop that, right now, do you hear me, it ain't funny!"

Kurt: "So tired.. Wanna sleep...Can't sleep.."

Logan:"Listen kid, i know you haven't been sleeping well lately, and i know how it feels,  
but stop scaring the crap out of me with that look! Just close your eyes..

Kurt: "But, i can't.. How did you know.."

Logan: "I've been hearing you yelling in your room, and seen you in the kitchen at late hour.  
I myself aren't good at sleeping neither due to bad dreams, and bad memories..  
But you need to sleep boy, what your doing now aren't healthy!  
Just close your eyes, and try to let the tiredness take over..

Kurt: "But.. They wanna hurt me.."

Logan: "No ones gonna hurt you.."

Kurt: "P-promise?"

Logan: "Yes, i promise."

With that he closet his eyes, and fell in the deepest sleep he has had in a long time, leaned against Logan.  
Logan sat there for a while, before he stood up, and carried the boy to bed..

Logan: "Don't worry elf, no one's going to hurt you anymore.."

* * *

**Review time, hurrah! Give your time, and make a review.. ****And as a little extra quest for you..  
What do you think Bobby's big prank was about, since he needed eggs, a big scissor, five cats and Kitty's drum set?  
Give me you're best idea of a prank that good, that it can give a certain Kitten a hiccup..**

**P.S I just found out that another writer wrote about nose bleed not long ago,  
and i first saw it after making this chapter. I just wanted to point out,  
that i in no way wanted to steal a idea or anything, as it kinda was based on a really good friend,  
who often get's nose bleeds while sleeping, and i know that, as we have been sleeping together a couple of times..**

**When that's said.. Thanks for reading..**


	20. To betray your family

**Okay, first: Thanks for reading.. Second: This was incredibly hard to write, so don't judges me..**

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

It was night, and once again a night of nightmares...  
This time Kurt found himself in the local park with Kitty, when she suddenly fell through the ground.  
As she disappeared, a ring of fire occurred, and surrounded him.  
Everything around him was sat on fire, and painful screams was the only thing that could be heard besides the flames.  
A suffocating smoke was formed, making it almost impossible to breath. The sound of people dying all around him gave a dreadful feeling,  
and the heat of the fire didn't make it any better. He felt how his body bent over in pain, as he forced himself to breathe,  
and then, a heavy smell of brimstone filled the air. He then somehow breathed normally again, as if he was used to breath in the smoked, deadly air.  
Then The weird man that somehow always ended up being a part of his dreams, showed up once again..

Man: "Hey boy, can you stand the.. heat?"

Kurt: "Who are you, and what did you do to Kitty!"

Man: "Who, the girl? Don't worry about her, she's the last thing you should worry about right now kid."

Kurt: "W-what do you mean by that.."

Man: "Death Kurt. I don't know how, but you all somehow seems to avoid it. But that's gonna change soon.."

Kurt: "I don't understand?"

Man: "I know you don't, but don't worry, soon, you'll know exactly what i mean."

With that he leaves the circle, leaving Kurt alone in the flames. Then, the flames somehow starts making faces at him, as they yells at him..

"Demon child, you're a demon child! There gonna die, you can't save them! There all gonna die! The flames are gonna surround them! Only you will survive!"

Kurt: "No, go away, stop yelling at me!"

"There gonna die.. Die.. You're gonna kill them all.. You're gonna kill you're family! Don't trust anybody, trust can kill!"

With that the flames moved closer to him, and surrounded his hole body, but for some reason, he didn't burn, not even a little..  
He woke with a set, as he hit the floor in his room. He remained lying there shaking, as he still felt the heat, as his fur was all covered in a thick layer of sweat.

Kurt: "It was only a nightmare, nothing to worry about, nothing at all.. We are all save and sound here.."

He got up, and went strait to the bathroom to get a quick shower. After that, he went back to bed, ready to try and get some more sleep..  
He had used the most of the weak trying to sleep, and was even allowed to stay away from danger room sessions, and everything else with the word "session" in it.  
He felt awful, as the nightmares got darker every night. And to make it all worse, he started to feel a connection between him and the man in his dreams..  
As he lay down and wrapped a blanket around himself, a voice popped up in his head..

"Hello, this is professor X speaking. Sorry to wake all of you up, but we have a emergency, and i'll ask you all to meet me in my office.  
This meeting is only meant for the more experienced x-men. Come as quick as possible!"

Kurt: "Uh come on, this can't be serious!"

He got up, and leaved the room with a bamf, still covered in a blanket..

Prof.X: "Good morning to you all, and once again, sorry for waking you all up this early, but i have some important news. We have finally tracked Jean."

Scott: "Jean! Is she alright?"

Prof.X "Don't worry, she's probably just shocked, as her powers seems to make a drastic development, making her mind a minor mess.  
Therefore, i'll send all of you, inclusive me and the teacher's out to seek after her. But, as we can't leave the mansion unattended, i have chosen  
to let Rogue and Kurt stay at home. "

Rogue: "What, that's so unfair!"

Prof.X: "No Rogue, it isn't. You're powers is very unstable at the moment, and i think you Kurt, would have much better in staying in bed,  
until you feel mentally healthy again.

Kitty: "So we are going on a mission in like, right now, in the middle of the night?"

Logan: " Yes half-pint, do you have a problem with that?"

Kitty: "What, no, not at all! I mean, it's just a little early that's all.."

Logan: "Sure.. But if you can't handle it, you could just-"

Kitty: "No, i can totally handle it! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Logan: "Fine, if you say so.."

Prof.X: "Stop both of you! Jean was last located in a small apartment in San Francisco. Ororo, go get the blackbird."

Ororo: "Yes professor, i'm on my way.."

Prof.X: "And you two, i'll see a hole and clean mansion when we get back!"

Rogue: "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, we promise."

Prof.X: "Good, then i believe you."

Evan: "See you both later!"

With that they left the office, and both Rogue and Kurt went back to bed..

* * *

Not long after Kurt entered his room, a bird flew in through a open window, and landed on his bed, for after that revealing it's true form..

Raven: "Hello son, long time no see.."

Kurt: "Mystique, what are you doing here!?"

Raven: "What's wrong, not glad to see me?"

Kurt: "I said, what do you want!"

Raven: "I want you're help son, to a very important mission of mine."

Kurt: "And what is this mission about exactly?"

Raven: "I know you're x-friends are out to get jean, and so am i, but as i can't get to her by myself, i'll need someone with the ability to teleport.

Kurt: "I can't teleport inside a building, if i don't know what's inside. I thought you knew.."

Raven: "Yes i know, and i only need you to port out of there, as fast as possible."

Kurt: "But, what are you gonna do with Jean?"

Raven: "You know boy, that's none of you're business. Now, are you with me?"

Kurt: "No, of cause not! What did you even think? Jean is a part of my family, and i ain't gonna let her down by letting you get you're dirty hands on her!"

Raven: "Well, i thought so. But you know, i could give you something back for helping. Maybe some, information's about you're past.."

Kurt: "What kinda information's exactly?"

Raven: "I'll tell you about you're dad son. And you know, only i can give you the answers you're looking for.."

Kurt: "Really! I mean, no, i can't help you! I ain't like you!"

Raven: "Then i guess you'll never get the answers you are looking for... Goodbye son.."

She get's ready to leave, but then a hand grabs her wrist..

Kurt: "No wait! I.. I'll do it. But you have to promise not to hurt her!"

Raven: "Fine, then it's a deal. And i think Clara will be happy to know, that she ain't gonna do it all alone.."

Kurt: "Clara? But what do you need her to? She's just a little kid!"

Raven: "Yes she is, but i need her. She will make it look like you and the x-men are coming to her rescue, and when she believes the images she sees,  
you'll go and port her to the jet. Then she'll fall asleep all nice and quietly.."

Kurt: "And to sleep you mean..?"

Raven: I mean a minor coma. Listen, she is way more powerful than you think she is, and we can't let her go around, pretending she's normal. She's to dangerous!"

Kurt: "You make it sound like were doing something good, but you never do! Why are you are lying to me!"

Raven: "You have to trust me.."

Kurt: " (Sight) Fine.. But i have to know.. How did you get Clara into this?"

Raven: "By mind control kid, don't make such a fuss.."

Mystique and Kurt (in sleepwear) leaved the institute, got to San Francisco, got to Jean first, and leaved the place just in time, as the x-men got to her apartment..

Scott: "I can't believe it, she isn't here!"

Kitty: "But how can that be? Professor, i thought you said she was here.."

Prof.X: She was.."

Scott: "Then someone must have been here before us!"

Prof.X: I'm afraid so.."

Evan: "So, does this mean we have failed?"

Prof.X: "We have to get back to the mansion, then i might be able to find her via cerebro.."

* * *

**On a jet, on it's way to set two passengers of at the school for gifted youngsters..**

Kurt: "So Mystique, time to keep your part of the deal. Tell me who the hell my father is!"

Raven: "You're father Kurt, is a demon named Azazel. He lives in a alternate dimension, actually, the one you teleport through.  
He is the leader of the Neyaphem's, and has the ability to teleport, just like you. You're dad is Satan my son.. That's enough info for you?"

Kurt: "No, that can't be true, you're lying!"

Raven: "Where did you think you got you're tail from, and what about you're ears and eyes? Not from me.."

Kurt: "But, does that make me a real demon? Has it all been true from the beginning!"

Raven: "No, you're a mutant, just like me. You are only half a demon.."

Kurt: "But still half demon.. As everyone else is half mutant's half normal, i'm the only one that aren't normal at all.. Thanks for making this night so much better..  
Now, if you'll excuse me, i think i'll go and die in a hole.. And i'll take both girls with me!"

Raven: "You don't dare!"

Kurt: "You know i do. Now goodbye mom.. And just so you know it.. I hate you too.."

With that he grabbed both Clara and the sleeping Jean, and ported them that little way from the garden where they just landed minutes ago, and into the living room..  
As they appeared, Clara finally got out of the mind control she had been putting in..

Clara: "Wow, what a bizarre dream..

Kurt: "Yes Clara, it was only a dream, nothing to worry about.."

Clara: "But what am i doing down here?"

Kurt: "You were.. Sleepwalking! Ja, all the way down here! Now go back to bed.."

Clara: "Sure, i guess.."

She leaved the living room, and Kurt lay Jean on the couch before he ported himself back to his room.. Maybe all the things people called him was true,  
and maybe he brought his family in danger.. No matter what. He couldn't look any of them in the eyes again..

In the living room, the rest of the X-team finally got home, and found the sleeping Jean on the couch, where Kurt left her..

Scott: "But how did she end up here?!"

Prof.X: "I... I actually have no idea..."

* * *

**That was that, and as i said in the beginning, very hard to write down.. I had the hole thing in my head, but as always, it's way harder to write it down..**

Thanks for reading ;) Make a short/long review, so i know you are reading.. 


	21. A dark force is rising

**Hey all of you, sorry for not writing before now, but i have been having a minor writer's block..**

**So i tried making a new chapter, but it was pretty hard. Hope it ended okay.. **

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

It was some days since they found Jean lying on the couch in their own living room,  
after they went back from a heroic mission trying to find her and get her back to the mansion.  
As they couldn't find her, and went home, she ended up being there already.  
She couldn't remember anything when she woke, not even her own name,  
and had been locking herself in her room ever since.

Kurt had disappeared the night Jean got back, and it was Rogue who found him laying all  
weak and unconscious in the forest near the mansion, and not even Hank couldn't tell for how long he had been lying there,  
and he seemed to have something close to scarlet fever.

There were two in the infirmary which was Sam and Rahne.  
Sam was there because of a minor concussion after heading through a wall,  
and Rahne had gotten a broken arm by standing at the other side of the that exact wall.

Rogue's powers had reached new levels, as she switched Kitty and Logan's brains,  
making Kitty a angry killer machine, and Logan a energetic valley girl.

There was a broken window after a iced baseball went through, three broken chairs after a game of musical chairs,  
a blown up living room after Tabitha and Jubilee had a fight in there, and last but surely not least,  
there were a goat, two lamas and a white tiger that no one seemed to know were came from  
(they probably do know, but don't wanna say it) running around the mansion.

A new thing called: the mutant cure, a special serum which inhibited and neutralizes mutant powers had been spread in the news all morning,  
making professor X leaving the control to Hank, Ororo and Logan, as he fled out to try and get them on other thoughts,  
and hopefully get them to see, that being mutant isn't a disease, but simply evolution..

So the tree teachers were busy getting everything under control, or at least they tried…

"Hank! Did you find a way to make me and half-pin switch back yet? I can't train the kids all thin and breakable.."  
Logan said, as he looked down the body of Kitty's..

"Yeah and this body is all hairy and gross! Have you ever thought about shaving it?"  
Kitty said, as she too looked at her temporary large and sweaty body.

"I warn you kid! If I as much as sees you with any kind of shaving tool, then it's gonna get ugly, do you understand!"  
A now really angry girl looking Logan snarled.

"Alright, alright, relax, I aren't gonna do anything, you can have your hairy body to yourself then.."

"Will you two stop scolding please! And no, I haven't found out anything. Rogue has no idea how she did it, and she won't try and do it again anytime soon.." Hank answered.

"So, what you're saying is that we're stuck like this for an indefinite period?!" Logan asked,  
ready to go and slice something with the claws he too badly didn't have at the moment..

"Well yes, and I'm afraid it will take some time, but in one way or another, you'll both get back to your normal body's in the next couple of days,  
so you'll have to go and have the best of it.."

"No way, I can't be like this a hole week! His body is way too big and heavy!" Kitty said angrily,  
Making Logan's face look like an irritated teenage girls.

"Please, I don't have time for this! I have some animals to find and catch, and a lot of other important stuff to do!"  
Hank answered annoyed, even though he knew how awful it must be feeling, being in the wrong body,  
but since Rogue didn't dare to do it again right now, he couldn't really do anything to help them anyway…

In that moment Ororo came running down the main stairs, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Hank! Thank god I found you! I was checking Kurt's temperature some minutes ago, and it has risen from 38,3 Co to 39,8 Co in under half an hour, and I think it's still rising!" Ororo said concerned to Hank, who in the meantime got his eyes on one of the lamas,  
who was in the process of eating the leaves from one of the ornamental plants that stood only 5 feet from him and the others..

"Kitty, Logan, one of you have to go and get Bobby, the other one have to deal with that lama over there, eating one of Ororo's plants.."  
Hank said, looking at Ororo, who seemed very displeased..

"My poor plants! Who let that thing in here?" She runs to the plants rescue,  
and tries to get the lama to stop eating.. As she keeps pushing the damn thing, Evan and Tabitha came by..

"Hey you two, can't you do me a favor, and get this one outside!" She yelled to them, a little annoyed an frustrated by how chaotic everything was. They both agreed to help, and as she went back to talk to Hank, Kitty's "body" ran in the other direction, trying to find Bobby..

"Ororo, come with me, I might need your help." Hank said, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey wait, I'm coming too!" Kitty yelled as she too ran up the stairs..

They all entered the room. Hank went straight to the boy, and let a hand on his forehead.

"He does feel very warm. Ororo, give me the thermometer, I have to see if it has risen since you measured it last."

"Sure, here.." She gave him the thermometer, and he let it rest in his mouth, for after checking on it.

"You said it was 39,8 Co when you cheeked some minutes ago?"

"Yes, why, has it fallen?"

"Fallen, no, raised, definitely! It's on 40,5 Co now. I'm afraid this doesn't seem quite normal.."

As he said that, Logan interred with Bobby by her side..

"Good you're here, now hurry up, his fever is rising!" Hank said stressed.

"But what do I have to do?" Bobby asked confused.

"Just lay you're hands on his chest, and try to cool him down, slowly." Hank answered,  
as he let him to the bed..

He let his hands down on him, and as all this happened, Kurt was sleeping a restless and feverish sleep.  
He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, as the dream felt to real.  
It happened in his room, there were flames everywhere, and no matter how much he wanted to escape,  
he couldn't, as he was lying paralyzed in his bed. He felt an indescribably pain, as the fire burned right through his skin,  
without even burning his fur away. Then out of the smoke came that same man as always,  
wearing the same hat, coat and glasses as he always did.

"Stop hiding yourself, and show who you really are!" Kurt yelled, tired of having the same kind of dreams all the time.  
"Sure, I guess it's time for you to meet the real me anyway."  
He did as told, and revealed his true self, which was a red, devil looking man, who could only be Satan himself, or one looking a lot like him..  
"I know your mom has told you about me, so my appearance may not be to shocking for you. I'm Azazel, your true and only father."

"You look like me.. But this can't be true, I'm dreaming again, I know I am. You only appears in my dreams.."  
He started to freak, but only inside, as he still was unable to move.

"No son, I'm real. The reason you only sees me when you're sleeping, is because I'm trapped in a place called the Brimstone Dimension.  
I can't get out of here without help from the other side."

"I-I don't know what to say.."

As he said that, the burning feeling got worse, as the heat now went through his skin,  
and all the way to the bones.

"You don't have to say anything son, you just have to listen to me, listen, and feel.."

Then the heat once again streamed through his body as electrical shocks, making his body shake violently, leaving a warm feeling, as if he was getting warmer and warmer every time.

…

He's now on 41,8 Co. Bobby, you had to cool him down, not getting him warmer!" Hank yelled, as panicked as everyone else.  
The room was now filled up with people

"I'm trying the best I can, I really am, but his body want take it, it just stays warm!"  
He answered, still holding his hands on his chest now with full force, but instead of making him colder, the ice just started melting.

"This is highly abnormal and can't just be a normal fever.. Kitty, go find jean, she might be able to help!" Hank said.

"But she's locked inside her room. Do you want me to destroy the door with my claws?" Kitty asked, actually hoping for a yes, as she let out the adamantium claws she was temporary possessed with.

"No, you have to be careful with her, she have been a little unstable lately..  
You know now that I think about it, it might be better if Logan does it instead."

"Sure bub, whatever you think is helping." He then leaved the room in a hurry.

"Now Bobby, you just keep your hands on his chest, it might just help a little"

…

Down the hall a certain Kitty looking Logan phased himself trough a locked door.  
As he came through he got his eyes on Jean, who was lying in bed. He then slowly walked closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, not really caring what he wanted from her.

"Hey to you too Jeanie, we may or may not need your help with something important."

Jean: "No one needs my help to anything." She sat up in bed, and looked at the girl beside her.

Logan: "Yes, yes we do need you. A young boy needs you, don't you wanna help him?"  
He said back, and laid an arm around her, trying to make her feel welcomed.

"I am? But how?"

"He's dealing with some heavy stuff in his head, and we need you to get in there and clean it a little"

"Yes sure, I think I can do that.." She got up, and they both went out the dark room..

"I have to ask, what was your name again?"

…

Kurt's mind was getting more and more confusing, as his possible father told him everything about the Brimstone Dimension,  
and about how he met his mother from years ago.  
And after a long and painful conversation, if you even could call it that, he finally came in on something very important..

"Now that you know all this, I have to tell you why I keeps coming to you..  
A dangerous force will come and kill a lot of people that stands you very near, including your beloved kitty.  
Your whole team will burn alive, without even knowing what happened.."

"How do you even know about that, and how do you know Kitty?!"  
Kurt yelled, or more like screamed, as another painful shock of heat went through him.

"I'm inside your head, aren't I?" He calmly answered.

"But what can I do to stop it?" Kurt asked, hoping to get an easy answer..

"No I won't tell you, unless you release me from this prison of mine, and lets me into yours."

"I can't do that, I don't trust you at all!"

"Then fine, I'll leave you alone, dealing with the guilt of letting your friends die.. And just so you know.. Kitty is the one who gets the most dreadful death of them all.."

Azazel was ready to leave, but as the feeling of guilt started spreading in Kurt, he ended up promising to help him.

"But how can I open the portal?"

"You know a boy who can build anything, am I right? Get his help."

"But why didn't you then just go to him from the beginning?"

"Because you need teleporting powers to open it, and as you have inherited the skill from me,  
you're the only one who can do it"

"But how much time do I have until that dangerous, whatever you call it, destroys this place?"

"About one month, so you don't have much time left.."

…

In the meantime, Jean and Logan interred the room

"Any change on him?" Logan asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. His temperature has risen up to 42.1 Co and he almost isn't breathing.  
We need Jean to get in there right now!"

With that she started making a connection to him, and ended up inside his mind, right in the middle of the fire.  
She then tried to communicate with him by thought.

"Hey, can you hear me? You have to try and wake up.."

"Is that you Jean? I.. I can't wake up, I have been trying for a long time now.."

She then got an eye on a red person standing beside him who seemed to mind controlling him.

She tried to get to Azazel's mind from Kurt's mind, which made her even weaker than she already was. Azazel suddenly held his head in pain,  
and then he disappeared. The flames too disappeared, making the place colder. She went out of his mind, and fell to the floor in pure exhaustion.

"Logan, Bobby, go and get her to bed, she might need some sleep.  
And yes Bobby, you can let go of him." Hank said, and Bobby let go.

"His temperature is falling! It's already down at 41,1 Co" Ororo announced.  
Kurt woke with a set, and quickly sat up..

"Where am I? And why do I smell so weird?" He asked out loud, looking around at all the faces that looked back at him,  
and in some way, he knew that making that deal with Satan was the right thing to do.  
He wasn't ready to give up on his family and be all alone again, but in the same time it felt very wrong.

"Fuzzy, you're alright! You promised not to scare me like that anymore!" She went to him and hugged him, where after he looked weird at her.

"Oh, sorry, it's me Kitty, I just switched body with Logan, nothing to worry about, I'll be myself again soon."

"Doesn't it feel weird not being in your own body? Wait, before you ask, I have to know.. What's up with that goat!"

Everyone in the room switch their looks to the goat, which had just entered the room.

"Uhmm, long story elf" Kitty said, and they both shared a awkward kiss..  
"I feel like i just kissed Logan.." Kurt said, as he looked like someone who was about to vomit.

Then Bobby came running into the room..

"Not to be rude or killing the moment, but we have a wild tiger running after us, everyone run!" Bobby yelled, and that was exactly what people did. Everyone flee out the room, except Hank, who just looked at Bobby disbelievingly..

"There's no tiger after you, is there?"

"Nope" Was his only answer as he started laughing, and then Hank starting laughing too..

"You know, for that prank, you get's the honor of capturing the real one, fun right!"

Bobby just looked at him frightened as it went up for him that hank meant it seriously..

"And don't think I didn't know it was you who let them in here in the first place.."

Hank then lay a hand on the boys shoulder, and let him out of the room to deal with the animals..

* * *

**That was that, hope you enjoyed it just a little.. Review if you want :) :)**


End file.
